Life of the Slayer: Sunnydales Little Secrets
by Secret Slayer
Summary: Sunnydale never ceases to amaze. When Buffy and Spike stumble across a little surprise one night, their newly formed friendship soon turns to more...
1. Finding

**AN:** i hope you like my newest story!!!! Enjoy!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter One**

**Finding**

Buffy ran through the warm, summers night. Her golden hair was loose and it flowed like a blanket of silk in the placid wind that grazed her face. She gripped the wooden stake firmly in her small, but strong hand. She leapt gracefully over gravestones, her prey in target.

The vampire had no chance. It was a mere fledgling, small and scrawny. She leapt over the last gravestone and jumped onto the weak vampires back. It managed to punch her in the jaw, but she felt no pain. Her hand swiftly stabbed the stake through the vampires heart. It turned to dust beneath her.

She stood and brushed the ash from her black leather pants, a victorious smile on her face. That was until she saw her stake. She had stabbed the vampire so hard that the wooden object had hit the ground with such force, it snapped on impact. She sighed, realising she didn't have another and so decided it best to go home.

Strangely that seemed to be the last place she wanted to go. Just a week ago her best friends had pulled her from heaven and she hadn't told them yet. It was hard to be strong around them, but she knew it was the only option. They had been so proud with themselves, thinking they had rescued her from some unknown hell, little did they know that they had actually seemed to bring her into hell because that's what Earth now felt like, compared to where she was. There was only one person, or thing she tried to remind herself, that let her be herself for at least a moment.

She removed her leather jacket, the summer heat becoming unbearable, and wrapped it around her waist. She looked up into the clear night sky, wondering if the blanket of stars above her had been where her heaven was. It sure looked beautiful enough. She had to admit that she was quiet enjoying her quiet stroll home, feeling the autumn on it's way, but summer just holding on a bit longer. She tore her gaze from the sky when she noticed a small amber coloured light disturbing the darkness.

"Spike" Buffy greeted, immediately recognising the light to be that of his cigarette.

"Buffy" the vampire greeted softly, throwing his cigarette to the floor and snuffing it out with his boot.

"You wanna walk?" she asked.

She had long lost the need to act defensive around him. Now she simply wanted to be in his company, where they could talk, no secrets. He smiled softly and he stepped forward and into the moonlight. His bleach blonde hair and usual black outfit, including the leather coat, still looking the same. He never changed.

"So how have you been?" Spike asked, genuine concern in his voice, his blue eye glistening from the moons reflection.

"I've been worse, but i've been better" she smiled weakly, her gaze looking straight ahead.

"Well if you ever wanna talk, luv, you know I'm here" he offered, his gaze to looking straight ahead.

"I know. Thank you" her words were genuine and the joy he received from them was just as genuine.

There was a sudden rustling from a bush behind them. Spike stopped instantly, his vampire hearing picking up on it. Buffy soon came to a halt as she noticed the look of concentration on the vampires face.

"What is it?" she whispered, creeping to his side.

However he had no time to answer as a huge demon suddenly pounced at them from the bushes. It was at least seven feet tall, it was all shades of green, slime dripping from the spines that ran down it's back. It snarled, revealing ragged fangs and it breathed a foul breath over both of them, Buffy couldn't help but gag.

"Right, you take it from the back,luv and i'll go for the front" Spike ordered.

"Deal"

The vampire and the slayer both flew into action. They had to resort in using their bare hands to kill the monster as neither had weapons on them. Luckily the demon seemed to be all show and after some heavy kicks from both vampire and slayer it was beginning to sway. It fell to the floor as Spike managed to grab it's ugly head and snap it with a sickening crunch.

However there was still something that Spike could sense. Buffy watched him as he disappeared into the bushes where the monster had come from. After about two minutes the vampire began to emerge from the green thicket. He held his duster protectively around something that was bundled in his arms. Buffy tilted her head questioningly.

"What did you find?" she finally asked.

Spike loosened his duster and revealed what he was cradling. Buffy's eyes widened. In the vampire's strong arms lay a small baby. It looked innocently up at Buffy, it's shocking blue eye's resembling Spikes. It had the thinnest, yet softest layer of blonde hair upon its head. It was wrapped in a rosy pink blanket, which made both vampire and slayer assume it was actually a little girl.

"Where did she come from?" Buffy eventually asked absently.

"No clue" was Spike's reply, his voice just as distant.

"We should take her somewhere. Maybe she was kidnapped by that thing. She probably has parents around here somewhere"

"I'm not so sure luv. She doesn't seem like your ordinary bundle of joy" Spike moved his hand to stroke the baby's cheek. The little girl took his finger in her small hands and her eyes slowly drifted shut. Spike smiled softly at the gentle gesture the baby had done instinctively.

Buffy couldn't help, but be bemused at how gentle the vampire was. Almost as if it was his own, which it obviously wasn't, but maybe he wasn't genuinely bad. Maybe Spike really was an exception to the soulless monster she was convinced he must have been.

"Maybe you should take her luv" Spike offered, thinking that she was probably worried he try and eat her or something.

"OK" she replied hesitantly as the vampire placed the small girl in her arms.

Immediately the baby started to cry. Buffy's eye's widened and she looked to Spike in shock.

"What did i do?" she asked panicked, rocking the baby.

"Nothing pet" Spike replied, finding her reaction to the baby crying almost amusing.

"She wont stop!" she exclaimed, hysteria building. "Spike, help me"

Spike decided for the well being of the baby in her arms he would take her back. Immediately the little girl ceased her crying and she looked at the vampire in the eyes. He was almost sure she had even dared a smirk.

"Looks like you'll be taking her back to mine then" Buffy sighed with relief.

"Looks like"

"I wonder where she came from" Buffy thought out loud as she and Spike began in the direction of her house.

"Just another one of Sunnydale's little secrets" he whispered, as the baby fell to sleep in his arms.

To Be Continued...

AN: So what do you think? please review and let me know if you want more...

Please review!

thanks x


	2. Deciding

**AN:** so here is chapter two, the next chapter has more action, horror, romance, but for now it remains sweet, make the most of it :) he he!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Two**

**Deciding**

Buffy felt for her keys in her pocket of her leather pants. She made careful that they wouldn't jingle too loudly, to ensure the precious bundle in the vampire's arms would not be woken. As she turned the key and unlocked the door, she looked behind her to make sure Spike and the baby were following her. She held a finger to her lips, indicating the others were asleep.

Spike crept over the threshold, his eyes on the sleeping baby the whole time. As he entered the room, her big blue eyes fluttered open.

"She's awake" Spike stated softly.

"Lets go into the kitchen" Buffy replied, fumbling for the light switch.

Spike sat by the counter, baby still huddled in his arms. Buffy leaned across the surface opposite him.

"So what we gonna do with her?" Buffy asked, stroking the little girls hair from across the tabel.

"Not sure luv, your the one who normally makes all the decisions" Spike pointed out.

"Don't remind me" she sighed, pulling her hand away and switching the kettle on. "Hot chocolate?"

"Normally I'd love to, but my hands are a bit full" he replied, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the baby.

As the kettle became quiet, she seemed to have forgotten all plans to make a hot drink. Mostly because the baby now seemed to be wide awake and was babbling in a very cute way.

"Think she's trying to talk" Buffy said smiling.

"So slayer, i best be on my way seeing as the sun will be up soon. So here..." with that Spike stood and passed the little girl to Buffy.

"But..."

"We'll she cant bloody well stay in my crypt can she, plus, vampire, not exactly baby friendly"

Of course Buffy knew all this, but she also knew she wasn't exactly baby friendly either, she did kill her gold fish after all. What didn't help as well was the fact that the little girls lip had already begun to tremble at the loss of the vampire.

_Looks like Spike's made a friend, unlucky for me..._

"OK, I'll let you know if we find anything about her" Buffy said as she and Spike made their way to the front door.

"Sure thing slayer," in every way Spike looked the bad boy, but as he began to leave the house, he couldn't help but turn and say goodbye to the baby "Now you be good for the slayer, don't want to have to come back and sort you out" he said with his soft British accent.

"You do know that you have completely lost the bad ass vampire image, don't ya?" Buffy teased with small smirk.

"Think i lost that when i fell in love with you pet" he replied softly.

She simply smiled as he turned and walked into the fading night. As she shut the door, she looked at the baby. Her shockingly blue eyes began to look glassy with tears.

"Oh no, please don't" she pleaded softly "I'm not that bad"

It was no good. The tears fell and the screams came. The child's eyes shut as she cried heavily and her cheeks turned rosy. In a matter of seconds Dawn and Willow were by Buffy's side.

"Buffy, why are you holding a baby?" was Dawns simple question, as she irritably rubbed her eyes.

"Spike found her" Buffy replied as she put the small girl over her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Do we have any idea how to look after babies?" Willow asked, panic in her voice.

"No clue" Buffy sighed.

"Do we know why she's crying?"

"She kinda bonded with Spike"

"Spike?" Willow asked dubiously.

"Uh huh, and now he's gone, she wont stop crying. I don't know what to do"

"Maybe we should take her to Spike" Dawn offered.

"We cant leave a baby with a vampire in a crypt" Buffy yelled over the cries of the girl. "Look you two go back to bed, I'll take her to my room and shut the door. You wont hear a thing, promise"

"You sure?" Willow replied loudly over the deafening cries.

Buffy frantically nodded and the brunette and red head immediately retreated to their rooms. Buffy carefully climbed the stairs rocking the still tearful little girl in her arms.

It had been two hours, and still the baby cried. She was so small, how could she be so loud? Buffy was almost tearing her hair out by now. She looked at the rosy cheeked baby who she had put down on the pillows, and paced the room. She could only think of one solution, but she really didn't want to resort to asking the evil undead to help look after a baby. But then again, he wasn't actually evil any more, yes he could be bad, yes he could be a pain in the ass, but not evil. She watched with sleepy eyes as the clock ticked over to five in the morning. She was desperately tired.

"Fine, you win" she sighed, throwing her arms in the air. "But Spike isn't going to like this"

As if by magic, the small girl immediately stopped crying. Buffy's mouth dropped open. How could a baby, who was perhaps no older than nine months, understand what Buffy had said. There was definitely something up with this little girl.

"Spike may not be evil any more, but you little missy...sure are getting there" and with that she scooped the girl up and headed out into the morning.

Buffy pushed the stone door open cautiously with her free hand. She peered into the darkness and spotted the vampire on his green armchair. She took in a deep breath and closed the door behind her.

"Spike?" Buffy's voice cut into the silence of the crypt.

Spike knew immediately there would be only one reason the slayer would arrive so early at his crypt. He slowly got up and trudged over to the woman and the baby in her arms. As soon as the vampire was in the small girls sights she began to giggle and babble.

"She's not staying here for bloody ever" was Spike's instant reply.

"I know, but i need sleep, please can you just take her until tonight, then we can all go to the magic box"

"Fine, but you owe me slayer" and with that Buffy handed over the little girl.

"What ever Spike, I'm too tired to argue" she sighed, but she smiled weakly "Thank you"

"Anything for you pet, besides...little Bit's not so bad any way"

"Don't tell Dawn you've given away her favourite nick name" Buffy warned, with a smile.

Spike smiled softly and looked at the woman he loved so dearly "You run home now pet, I'll play baby sitter for a little while. Shouldn't be so bad, i think she likes me"

Buffy simply yawned, nodded her head and then waved goodbye as she exited into the early morning sun.

"Now then Bit, what am i supposed to do with you?"

To be continued...

AN: so what did ya think? let me know... also thanks for al my reviews so far, you guys are great, keep 'em coming...

thanks x


	3. Baby Bewitching

**AN: **So here is the next chapter, what really is up with the baby? And is someone getting slightly attached to the small babbling blonde? Enjoy!!! Also thanks to Moondancing Millie for helping me out with the baby name... :)

**Please Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Chapter Three**

**Baby Bewitching**

Buffy had just walked out of his crypt. He held the small girl, who was wrapped in her pink blanket, at arms length. He cocked his head as he studied her similar blue eyes. As he did this she imitated his head movement. When he raised an eye brow, she giggled, revealing her gummy mouth.

Spike looked at her blanket and noticed a small pattern in the corner. As he inspected it closer, it revealed a name in fancy writing.

"So ya names Phoebe?" the vampire asked, not actually expecting a response, but to his surprise she clapped excitedly with her small hands. "I'll take that as a yes then. I'm Spike, by the way, not that you care, you probably have no bloody idea what I'm saying..."

"Ike" Phoebe babbled, interrupting his own crazy babbling.

Spike's eyes widened when he realised she had tried to say his name, which obviously meant she understood every word he said, or at least most of them anyway. This baby was more intelligent than most, which made Spike wonder what else this bundle of joy was hiding.

Phoebe began to squirm a little in his firm, but gentle grasp. Her brow creased slightly and she scrunched her cute little nose. She glared at the vampire, her blue eyes burning into his own. He looked at her questioningly, before he realised what she wanted.

"Now, now, don't look at me like that..." he began firmly "I cant just let you down and let you wonder all over the place. Plus, if i lose you, the slayer'll have my head, got it?"

She pouted her small rosy lips and raised an eyebrow, imitating the bleach blonde before her. Phoebe looked just beyond Spike's shoulder and onto the green armchair. Spike could see the cogs whirring in the little blondes head and before he could do anything she vanished.

"What the..." he let the small pink blanket drop to the stone floor in a crumple, whilst his eyes frantically searched the surrounding area.

Panic was beginning to rise as the thought of not only the slayer staking him for losing a baby, but also for Phoebe's own safety. Dare he say it, but the Big Bad was beginning to bond with the baby. What on earth was he coming to? It was all Buffy Summers fault, making him feel like a human again. Although he couldn't deny, feeling like a human was a lot better than feeling like a monster.

"Phoebe? Little Bit?" at the sound of his concerned British voice, Phoebe began to clap excitedly.

Spike followed the noise of small hands beating together, to no certain beat. As he grew closer to his reliable armchair, he could hear the soft heartbeat and tiny breaths. He sighed breathlessly with relief as the little blonde came into view. She was sitting upright, her little socked feet stretched out before her, on his chair.

"Ike" she giggled, bouncing up and down on the chair.

"Rule number one, never pull another Houdini on me EVER again. You almost got my unbeating heart to beat it's self straight out me bleedin' chest. You almost scared me to..." he stopped abruptly as he realised that maybe he had been a bit too loud.

Phoebes bottom lip trembled at the angry sounds the vampire was making. Her eyes welled up ad she sniffed as she tried to fight back the tears. Her little soft cheeks turned rosy and she could hold back the tears no more.

"Oh bloody hell" he cursed himself softly.

He instantly picked her up and held her gently over his shoulder. She immediately stopped crying, but continued to sniff. Spike waited a few minutes before placing her back on the chair. He studied her curiously as she did the same to him. She obviously wasn't all human, because as far as he knew most humans cant just teleport like that. But she still acted human, still had the same characteristics such as a heartbeat and breathing. But she was far too intelligent for a normal nine month year old.

He was snapped out of his thought when suddenly, with a puff of pink smoke, her infant sized blanket appeared in her hands. She began to suck the corner of it as she grew bored of waiting for her new friend to do something. Spike was just about to suggest she get a small nap, when something happened.

Her usual icy azure eyes, slowly melted to pure white. She dropped the blanket instantly. Her small body froze. Spike stared at Phoebe, even the Big Bad was freaked out at the baby's sudden change. With his vampire hearing he could hear her little heartbeat increase in speed. Then as sudden as it came it went. The white moved to it's natural place as the blue in her eyes slowly relaxed back.

She looked up at him, "Onsta" she babbled, her voice slightly nervous.

Spike looked confused, before the very word she tried to pronounce crashed through his door.

A large scaly monster stood in the doorway. It was about the same height as Spike, but then again it was on all fours. It was deep shades of purple and green, a razor sharp spine protruding from its lumpy back. The thing appeared to be wet with some hellish goo, Spike only prayed it wouldn't end up all over his duster.

Instinctively, he pushed his chair to the far end of the room. The little baby giggling...

"Weeeeee" as it slid across the stone floor smoothly.

The vampire immediately got into a fighting stance. However to his surprise the demon backed off slightly, and began to hiss.

"There's no need for this vampire" it growled lowly, "just give me the child and i'll leave you be..."

"Got a bit of problem with that mate" Spike spat back, his game face slipping into place.

The demon laughed to itself, "Funny, i don't smell a soul on you any where"

"That's what they all say" Spike remarked, before landing a hard punch to the demons disfigured face.

It hissed in pain and frustration, but unfortunate for the monster, Spike was far too quick for it. The vampire placed his foot on the demons cheek, crushing it's head to the hard cold floor. When ever the demon tried to move, Spike pressed harder, causing teeth to crunch in the monsters mouth.

"Now tell me...what's so special about the baby?" Spike pushed.

"I tell you nothing half breed"

"You see, that just doesn't work for me" he pressed harder on the demons face and it howled with pain, green blood trickling from it's mouth.

"Fine. Fine." It choked "The baby is power"

Spike could feel the growing frustration, but kept a level voice, with just a hint of threat so he wouldn't scare Phoebe. He lowered his demonic face to the monsters and whispered impatiently...

"Need to be a bit more specific mate"

"A demon and an angel, the bad and the good, came together. They created a neutral power, the ultimate power. It can be influenced at a young age to be either bad or good. It is written that it will tip the balance one day, it will either save the world or destroy it."

Spike had heard enough and in a second he had put all his wait into his foot and crushed the demon's head beneath his boot. As he did so the body disintegrated, leaving the hellish goo all over his stone floor. Spike just stared at the mess on the floor vacantly as he let what the monster had said sink in. This innocent little baby was perhaps the most important and powerful force on the Earth, and he knew it was up to him to protect her.

"Ike?" came her baby voice as it cut into his thoughts.

"Right then Bit, let's watch some telly" he quickly replied, not letting the seriousness of the matter be acknowledged by Phoebe.

And with that he positioned the chair back in front of the TV and placed the babbling blonde on his lap. She soon curled up in his arms and was asleep. Now all he waited for was night to fall, so he could inform a certain slayer...

To Be Continued...

AN: So what do you think, do you like? I hope so, but i have more goodies to come so please keep reading and leaving me nice reviews!!!!

Please Review!

thanks x


	4. All About Phoebe

**AN:** Here is the next chapter, i hope you like it!!! Enjoy :)

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns it all...

**Chapter Four**

**All About Phoebe**

Autumn had finally cut into the summer warmth. It now brought a chill to the night. The crisp air brushed against his pale skin, but didn't penetrate the thickness of his leather coat. Although it made no difference to him, as vampires didn't feel heat, the precious cargo he hid inside his jacket did. So therefore he made sure to walk quickly through the moonlit cemetery and head straight for the Magic Box.

Every now and then he would check behind his shoulder to make sure the the Hellmouth's occupants weren't following him. Spike never stopped though, just kept going in one direction, his bleached hair becoming a blur as his vampire speed increased.

He finally made his destination, and with a breathless sigh, opened the shop door.

"Spike!" Dawn squealed as her vampire friend entered the shop.

"Spike have you got the baby?" was Buffy's immediate question, her eyes filling with panic as she noticed the little girl was no where in sight.

"She's here slayer" and with that Spike opened his jacket to reveal the pink dressed Phoebe sucking the corner of her blanket.

"Good lord" Giles gasped.

"You let the evil undead look after an innocent baby?" Xander asked Buffy, shock drenching his voice.

"He's not evil Xander" Buffy bit back surprisingly quick to defend the vampire.

Everyone's heads turned and Spike raised an eyebrow. She could feel all eyes on her and quickly shuffled to sit down by the large round table by the staircase. Her cheeks began to flush and everyone finally drew their attention back to the baby when she said...

"Ike" and she clapped excitedly, looking up at the vampire.

That was followed by a chorus of "Aww" from the ladies.

Spike faced the slayer, "Her name's Phoebe, or that's what it says on her blanket, she seems to recognise it" he explained.

"Right, anything else you find out, because we found nothing" Buffy admitted.

"She has powers. Or to be specific, she is power"

"What do you mean?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses.

"This demon barged into my crypt asking for the Bit here. I of course had other plans and rammed the butt ugly's head into the floor. It coughed up some prophecy about her being some ultimate power, that will be influenced to be either good or bad and then..." he smirked to himself.

"What?" Anya pushed him.

"I crushed the buggers head with my foot"

"oh" she replied, scrunching her nose a little at the thought, then her face turned worried "I hope your not walking monster goo around my..."

"Our" Giles corrected

"What ever. People wont give me their money if the shop looks like..."

"Anya, there are more important matters than your money right now" Xander whispered as his girlfriend caused a few impatient sighs from the others.

"So w-w-what are w-we g-going to do w-with Phoebe?" Tara asked, holding onto her girlfriends hand.

"Protect her" Buffy simply said.

"Spike, h-have you seen any of the powers she holds?" Giles asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to understand the full extent of the situation.

"Bloody right i have" he announced, putting Phoebe on the shop counter and wrapped his leather coat around her so she wouldn't topple off "First she pulled a Houdini, then she summoned that blanket out of thin air and then i think she had a vision because she knew that demon was gonna attack before it actually did"

"Good lord"

"So your what to her now, Daddy Spike?" Dawn teased, noticing how gently he had put her on the shop counter.

There were some giggles from around the room. Spike's reply to the teenagers teasing was a deathly glare. She retreated sheepishly to the safety of behind Willow and began to make her self look busy by studying various magical objects. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Dawn has a point though" Buffy suddenly said. "Phoebe obviously doesn't have any parents or family around here, or even still alive, and we cant hand her over to anyone, especially now we know she has powers. So we're gonna have to take care of her"

"And how exactly do we do that?" Anya asked doubtfully, "I don't know about you, but i have no experience in taking care of babies and i don't plan to, unless it's my own"

"Anya, we have to help out" Xander said sternly.

She simply glared at him before returning to her till and counting her money.

"Ike?" Phoebe babbled.

Before Spike could move Giles glided round the counter and picked the little blonde girl up. He held her tightly in his arms and then...

"I don't think you should be spending any more time around her Spike" he said, his voice slightly shaky with rising nerves.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Does being a vampire mean nothing to you?" Giles spat back.

Phoebe began to squirm uncomfortably in the older man's firm and less gentle grasp. Spike noticed this immediately and could once again see the cogs turning in her head. He smirked, beginning to realise how she worked. Her little nose scrunched as her brow creased with concentration.

Before Giles or any one else for that matter could blink, Phoebe suddenly flashed into Spike's arms. Although Spike had half expected it, it still made him jump a little. Her big blue eyes looked up at him and he smirked, as she began to giggle and babble.

"She obviously disagrees" Spike pointed out smugly.

"Giles, she likes Spike. I-i trust him" she said quietly, but it was ground shatteringly clear.

Spike looked at the slayer softly his eyes thanking her. She smiled weakly at him.

"She seems powerful" Willow suddenly spoke, trying to change the subject. "I cant even teleport like that"

The red head walked over to the blonde baby, "Can i hold her?" she asked the vampire.

He passed Phoebe over gently and the red headed witch smiled brightly as she carried the little girl off to her girlfriend. Phoebe looked less happy however, but she soon relaxed in her new red headed friends arms.

"She's adorable" Willow sighed as she bounced the baby on her lap and Phoebe couldn't help but giggle.

As Willow looked closely at the little girl she couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked. Her golden blonde hair, icy blue eyes and that smirk she would do every now and again. Willow was beginning to suspect something, but for now kept her suspicions quiet.

"Me and Anya are gonna head home, see you later" Xander waved as he gathered his jacket in his arms.

"Yes we are going to have lots of..."

"ANYA!"

Together the pair left, all the way Xander mumbling in his girlfriend's ear.

"I hate to say it Willow, b-but m-m-maybe we should head back t-to B-Buffy's now, we have classes tomorrow" Tara said putting a gentle hand on the other witches shoulder.

"Do i have to give her back?" Willow sighed.

"Ike" Phoebe said holding her arms out.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Willow sighed smiling at the vampire, as she handed Phoebe back.

A few minutes and a couple of goodbyes later the two witches left the magic shop and headed back to Revello drive. Dawn had announced how tired she felt and after kissing Phoebe on the head, she left with Willow and Tara. The three adults and baby now stood in uncomfortable silence around the store.

However suddenly all three adults faces distorted as a bad smell filled the room. Phoebe looked horribly guilty.

"I believe she might need changing" Giles offered as he pinched his nose.

"Well i bloody aint doin' it" Spike announced, holding the baby at arms length.

"Plus, we have nothing to change her into. Unless you suddenly sell baby supplies too" Buffy sighed, also pinching her nose.

"Unfortunately not" Giles replied.

"Wait, the shop down the road will still be open, Spike you comin?"

"Sure thing luv" he replied.

"You might need to get some other things, if we plan on looking after her for some time"

"I'm on it" Buffy assured him as she, the vampire and the baby left the shop.

Giles now stood on his own in the shop.

"That little girl looks dreadfully familiar" he commented to himself as he began to tidy up the shop.

If only he or anyone else knew just how familiar she really was...

To be continued...

**AN: **OK, so this chapter was really hard to write. Don't hate me if it came out bad because i promise the next chapter will be much better, i just had to introduce the baby to the rest of the gang, so now that's out of the way, on to the Spuffiness and the mystery that is Phoebe...

Please Review

thanks x


	5. Familiar Feelings

**AN: **Here's the next chapter, hope you like...Also I'm not sure what Americans call them, but if you don't know what a nappy is, i think it's what you call a diaper...just to let you know...:)

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns it all...

**Chapter Five**

**Familiar Feelings**

It had been an hour since Buffy had left the Magic Box with Spike and Phoebe. Giles sat, completely bored, at the large round table, his head propped up by his arm. His eyes were slowly drifting shut as the temptation to sleep grew stronger and stronger. But just as his lower eye lids met his upper eye lids and the world became dark, the sudden jingle of the bells above the door, woke him.

Buffy thought her arms were going to drop off. She must have had at least four fully filled bags in each hand, she was sure her fingers had turned blue. Of course it was either that or hold Phoebe, she knew that wouldn't have been a good idea. Plus it was funny to have Spike hold her after her little accident, which still needed to be changed.

"Hey, Giles" Buffy greeted as she dropped the bags and flopped onto a nearby chair.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever be coming back" he replied, smiling. That was until he noticed all the bags, "Good lord, how did you afford all that?"

"Spike had some extra money" she simply replied "Thanks by the way" she turned towards the vampire, who still held the baby at arms length.

"No problem, luv. Can you sort her out now?"

"ME!?"

"Well I'm not doing it"

"Oh now children, it cant be that bad..." Giles reasoned, trying to sound like the responsible adult.

"Fine then Rupert, here you are..." Spike handed over Phoebe, although she was less than pleased "...nappies are in that bag" he pointed to a specific shopping bag.

"Good luck Giles" Buffy patted him reassuringly on the back, and then stepped behind the vampire.

Giles rolled his eyes. He took Phoebe to the counter of the Magic Box and placed her gently down. He rummaged through a few bags and pulled out the required things needed to change her. He took in a deep breath and slowly began to undo her current nappy. He seemed to freeze for a second, before his skin paled and before anyone could even blink he collapsed on the floor.

"It obviously was that bad" Buffy commented.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Spike asked looking at the slayer.

"Maybe there's a spell" she offered enthusiastically.

"To change a baby?" he asked incredulously, eyebrow raised.

"If there's a communicating to shrimp spell, I'm sure there's one for this" she said firmly.

"Good point"

Half an hour later, Phoebe was dressed in a new pink outfit, with matching socks. It turned out there was whole section on spells for babies.

About five minutes ago Spike had left to get some blood and after much pleading against the idea, Buffy was left to babysit. Luckily Phoebe was in a less tearful mood, but unfortunately she had turned to magically hiding things. Every time Buffy put her mug of coffee down, Phoebe would get that look of concentration and then _poof _it would end up somewhere completely different. Of course she found this hilarious and would then have a fit of very cute baby giggles and Buffy didn't have the heart to tell her off.

Giles was still out cold on the floor. Buffy expected he was now actually just asleep. He had been lacking in the sleep department since her return from heaven, although he thought she came back from hell. Sometimes Buffy desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but she just couldn't, she didn't want him to have any guilt for her being back. So as always she kept it bottled up and put on a brave face when she was around him.

"I wonder where you came from" she thought out loud as she watched Phoebe happily suck the corner of her blanket.

It was then Buffy found herself daring enough to pick up the little girl. To her surprise she didn't seem to mind. Buffy walked over to her seat and settled the little blonde in front of her so she was facing her. The slayer stroked Phoebe's thin layer of golden blonde hair, which matched the slayer's exactly. As Buffy looked at the little girl, her icy blue eyes seeming so familiar, she noticed a dainty silver chain around her neck. Buffy pulled the shiny necklace out from Phoebe's outfit and noticed it had a heart shaped pendant linked into it with a cross carved across it's shiny surface.

"I didn't notice this before" she said quietly, unclasping the silver chain.

Phoebe watched curiously as Buffy looked intently at her item of jewellery. The little girl jumped slightly when Giles suddenly snored strikingly loud. But she soon relaxed as the British man rolled over on the floor and his snoring just became a quiet wheezing noise.

"What's this?" the slayer's eyes widened as she noticed that the heart shaped pendant turned out to be a locket. As she opened it, it revealed no pictures, but instead a small note fell out onto her lap. Buffy placed the necklace back around Phoebe's neck.

Then she slowly opened the small scroll and began to read the message. What was written shocked her more than any words could dare to imagine.

Meanwhile, Spike pushed the shop door open. In his other hand he held a small brown paper bag filled with pigs blood. He entered the shop, stepped over the sleeping Watcher and walked over to Buffy.

"You alright luv?" he asked, noticing her vacant look.

She simply nodded "no"

"Well this doesn't look good" he muttered to himself as he placed his bag on the shop counter.

"Ike" Phoebe smiled excitedly and held her arms out to the vampire.

Instinctively he picked her up.

"I found something" Buffy said in a small voice.

Spike cocked his head in confusion, before he noticed the small piece of paper in her hands. He placed Phoebe back on the slayer's lap and Buffy, without thinking, held her close. The pair really had seemed to adapt to taking care of a baby quickly. It almost came naturally...

Spike took the piece of paper and unfolded it. As his icy eyes scanned it, he ran his pale hand through his bleach blonde hair in concentration. He read the final line. By now his mouth was slightly open. His gaze drifted to Buffy's and then to Phoebe and then back to the slayer.

"Luv, are you sure this is genuine?" he finally asked.

"Positive" she replied.

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"You know what this means" he stated more than asked.

"I do"

"She's made from..." he found it so unbelievable, he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Us" Buffy gasped, the realisation finally sinking in.

To Be Continued...

**AN: **dun, dun, dun...aren't you just seat grippingly interested...i hope so. Please let me know what you thought...

Please Review!

thanks x


	6. Surprise

**AN:** So here's the next part of my story...what was in that letter? How was Phoebe made? And who did the making? Plus there's a little surprise for Dawn...Enjoy!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Chapter Six**

**Surprise**

Buffy's eyes stung with cool tears and her head was throbbing to the beat of her pulse. After the shocking realisation of the note had sunk in, she had passed Phoebe to Spike and bolted out the door without another word.

It was just all too much.

She had ran to the cemetery just wanting to get away. But soon she found herself wondering home. She hadn't come through the front door in case Dawn was still up. She wanted to avoid everyone. So she climbed up the old tree outside her window and crawled in. She now sat huddled on the bed, hugging her knees. Her loose blonde curls draping over her face, hiding the tears that silently ran down her cheeks.

She began to lean back, sleep floating upon her, but something rustled in her jeans pocket, momentarily waking her to full alert. She reached into her pocket to find the note. It was untidily folded in four. She sighed and decided to reluctantly read it one last time. Maybe something was wrong, maybe she missed something. So her green eyes scanned the crumpled paper once again...

_Dear Buffy and Spike,_

_I am hoping that Phoebe is with you and that is how you got this note. You see, she is very important. The Powers had noticed lately that the balance of good and bad were beginning to tilt to either one or the other. They have been known to do this every now and again and so they create a power made from both good and bad, demon and angel, to balance it again._

_However the age of pure demons and angels has long since died out. There were many difficulties in solving this problem and you'll probably understand that I'm not an expert in this region, but i happened to notice their problems and gave them my suggestion. Why not use a vampire and a slayer? The equivalent to our modern day bad and good. _

_You see Phoebe is like Dawn. The Powers take the essence of you and mould it into flesh, as the monks did with Dawn. Except this time an extra ingredient is added. Power. She is neutral, but that means she can be influenced. Eventually the powers will tilt again and she will either be the ultimate good or bad. This is why i chose you both, i know you'll ensure she'll be good. Spike may be demon, but he isn't evil, i know that he will help to save the world._

_You have to understand this is a gift, although a lot depends on you. I know this is Spike's true chance to show himself to you Buffy, please go easy on the boy for once, i chose him for a reason. I hope you both can work together, as friends and to Phoebe parents. She maybe a great source of power that you need to protect, but she is still a baby, your baby._

_I wish you all the luck and love_

_Joyce(mom)_

_xxx_

_ps: Spike, i left the secret to my hot chocolate under an ornament in my bedroom, i have a feeling you're going to want it. Good luck honey._

The tears in Buffy's eyes flooded her vision. They dripped on the paper, leaving small grey stains in their place of impact. She suddenly screwed the piece of paper up and threw it in the corner of the room. Buffy hugged her knees again and began to rock back and forth, things were just too much. She could feel herself slipping into that catatonic state again. She just wanted to shut off. She just wanted...

"Buffy, luv?" Spike's voice floated through the window. It was thick with concern, his British accent melting into the silence.

"I...I...cant" she whispered, her voice shaky.

That was all Spike needed. He climbed out of the cold night and into the warmth of her room. Her head abruptly shot up revealing her defeated eyes. His heart melted.

"What's up luv?" he dared to sit on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were fixed on his.

"How can you even ask that?" her voice was barely above a whisper, but yet the anger was loud and clear.

"Right, stupid question" he admitted, looking away.

"Spike do you know what's happened, has it not registered? We just became parents of some baby. Me and you, that wasn't how i planned happy families..." her words were cold and harsh.

"Sorry to disappoint" Spike's voice was a mixture of sadness and anger.

Buffy hadn't really meant for the words to sound so horrible. She knew he loved her, but she didn't love him. She barely liked him and now some higher being just declared them parents of a baby...

"Spike where's Phoebe?" her voice was sudden panic, her eyes darting all over him.

He smiled softly at her show of concern for their daughter, because whether she liked it or not, that's what she was. "Rupert's playing granddad" he simply replied.

She looked blank for a moment, then nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Bet she didn't like that" she said a smile rising on her face.

"Bloody right she didn't" he laughed, the tension immediately breaking between the two.

"Looks like she's a daddy's girl" she hadn't even thought twice about what she had just said.

Spike's features softened and his smile was beaming.

"Guess so" he sighed, then he looked at her "I know you hate me..."

"I don't hate you"

"Fair enough, but we're not exactly best friends, but I'm not evil any more..." he was struggling with what to say next, her green eyes were boring into his own and he really hoped that his message was getting through to her.

Buffy looked so deeply into his icy blue eyes she thought she would never be able to get away from them. His words were genuine and soft and he looked so innocent. She felt his words hit her heart like ten tonnes of bricks. She needed to show him she didn't hate them. Being in the very emotional state she was in, there was only one way she could think...

Their lips met. The world suddenly seemed to melt away as his love flowed into her, and for a moment Spike could almost detect a small amount of love being returned. Buffy would never admit it, but she wanted this more than anything. To be loved. Sure she hadn't planned it to be Spike and she wasn't saying she loved him back, but for now this felt right. Maybe she could feel something for the vampire and maybe they could play the happy family. But then that thought conjured all sorts of funny images. She began to giggle.

"What's so funny luv?"

"Nothing" she lied, smiling.

Spike didn't argue, he was just glad to see his slayer smile again. But then his heart dropped, her face suddenly turned serious and she lifted her hand to her mouth. Here it comes, she's gonna stake him good and proper, tell him he was the dirt beneath her shoes.

"I kissed you" she said barely audible.

"You did" he replied uncertain.

"But, i liked it" her voice was full of shock as she realised what had really just happened.

Spike simply raised an eyebrow and began to smirk.

"I should feel sick, but i don't" she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

_What the hell was i thinking? I cant kiss Spike, he's a vampire, slayer and vampires are unmixy things. He doesn't even have a soul. What would my friends say? But i liked it. Did i come back wrong? Oh crap he's looking at me. Oh crap he's getting closer. Everyone's gonna hate me, but he looks so good. Oh screw it..._

Their lips met again and this time they never parted...

_**Four hours later...**_

Dawn stirred in her sleep. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. The bright red numbers glaring at her in the dark.

"Four thirty" she grumbled to herself sleepily.

She sat up and pulled her brunette hair from her face and tied it messily in a bun. She rubbed her eyes to clear her sleepy vision and then crawled out of the comfort of her bed. She pulled on her light blue dressing gown and trudged out of her room. She thought she would just double check to see if her sister had come home. She was always worried lately Buffy might run away again. She had been so distant since she came back.

She finally reached the end of the landing. She braced herself for the worse, always prepared for the fact that her sister might leave her again, as much as she hoped she wouldn't. She pushed the white door slowly open...

"Oh my god"

There was no way she was prepared for that...

To Be Continued...

AN: did you like it? i hope so, i spent a couple of days on this, i wanted to have more Spuffy, so...what did you think? please let me know!!!! Also was the note ok? i know it was a bit more like something Giles would write, but i write formal, so thats how it came out. Anyway if the letter was dodgy dont worry about it, it was just to explain some stuff, it's not all that important really...

Please Review!

thanks x


	7. Smiles All Round

**AN: **So here is the next chapter...i wonder what Dawn saw...Thanks for everyone's reviews please keep the coming because they really make my writing worth while, plus i love to hear your opinions and suggestions:)

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Seven**

**Smiles all Round**

Dawn blinked once, then twice. If what she saw was there after the third blink then she hadn't gone crazy. She blinked.

"Oh my god" she repeated.

Spike and Buffy were fast asleep beneath the duvet and by the looks of it they weren't wearing very much, or at all actually. Dawn's mouth dropped open. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what they'd been up to. She tore her gaze away from the unbelievable sight and shut the door behind her as she walked back to her room.

She crawled back in bed, her mind all over the place, but there was something about Spike being Buffy's potential boyfriend, that made her smile.

_**Three hours later...**_

Buffy rolled over, and for some reason her bed seemed to be a lot narrower, and against a wall. Since when was her bed against the wall? With her eyes still shut, she placed a sleepy hand to the flat surface, it moved slightly at her touch. No, wait that is definitely not a wall. Her eyes shot open to see the pale skin of Spike's back as he faced towards the opposite wall, where luckily the curtains had been closed across the window.

_I had...with Spike...in my...oh God._

At that moment Spike rolled over, apparently still asleep, his face now facing directly at her. Buffy froze. There he was. In her bed. With no clothes on. But as she looked at him it sunk in. There he was. He was still there. As in no running away. She liked that and it made her smile.

And that was the first thing he saw as his icy blue eyes fluttered open, her smile.

"Mornin' luv" he said sleepily, rolling onto his back.

Buffy wasn't sure what to do. Should she go ahead and play along with the happy families, or should she be the hard slayer she had built herself up to be and pretend last night had never happened? But before she could answer, she heard the light footsteps of her sister walking down the hall way. The steps grew louder, until they suddenly stopped.

"Oh crap" Buffy's eyes widened, she was just about to go into full panic when there was a light tapping at the door.

"Buffy, are you and Spike done with...what ever you were doing, because Giles rang, he sounded kinda desperate, but if you two are too busy having..." the teenager began to giggle and Spike rolled his eyes.

However Buffy had gone into utter shock. She quickly got out of bed and threw on the nearest pieces of clothing on, which luckily matched. She rushed to the door and suddenly put a calm façade on...

"Dawnie, what are you talking about?" she said smoothly through the half open door.

"I'm not stupid, i saw you both, with the cute sleeping in each others arms. Of course the whole naked thing has scarred me for life, but..."

"Dawn" Buffy interrupted her sister's babbling and tried to find a way out of her problem, "Spike is not in my room and he wasn't all night, you must have dreamt it" she said, almost convincingly.

"Then why wont you open the door all the way?" Dawn asked, a smirk rising and her arms stubbornly crossed. "And why is your top on backwards?"

"Because my rooms a total mess and..." she looked down at her top, which was indeed the wrong way round "...i like my tops this way, i think it's a trend setter"

"That is so lame" her sister giggled, then her smirk broadened "Morning Spike, want some blood?" she yelled over her sister's shoulder.

"That'd be great Bit" the vampire replied.

Buffy whirled around, her eyes flaming. Spike looked at her innocently, his arms folded behind his head and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me your the only one here?" Buffy eventually asked her little sister.

"Yeah, Willow and Tara have gone to class. Giles should be here in about..." she looked at her dainty silver watch "...five minutes"

The door bell suddenly rang.

"Or maybe not" and with that the brunette rushed down the hall and down the stairs to answer the door.

_**Five minutes later...**_

A fully dressed vampire and slayer (with tops the right way round) walked down the stairs. They both knew they had to keep their new relationship low profile, there was far too much going on. They weren't even sure what their relationship was. Sure, Spike knew what he wanted, but the slayer was a different case all together. And there was the whole parent issue, and that had to be kept low profile, for the sake of Phoebe's safety.

The first thing both adults heard was the sound of their daughter crying, and instinctively they ran into the kitchen, where she was, to sort out the problem.

"Thank goodness, have you any idea how long she's been doing that?" Giles said angrily, rocking the little girl in his arms. "All night, I've been up. Watching ridiculous shows about a pink elephant, playing peek-a-boo with Mr Sock and...and i have completely run out of ideas, my once respectable status has been completely ruined. ."

Buffy took Phoebe from the older man's arms, and she gently rubbed her back. Soon the little blonde began to fall asleep, and the cries had stopped completely. Buffy and the little girl seemed to have bonded.

"Giles there's something we have to tell you" Buffy said in a hushed voice, as to not disturb her daughter.

"Spike and Buffy are to-..." Dawn began excitedly, but Buffy cut her off.

"No, no, not that Dawnie" she quickly said. "It's something else"

Giles looked suspiciously between the sisters, who were glaring at each other, but Buffy won the evil staring contest. Dawn rolled her eyes, grabbed her toast and slipped out the room. Giles sighed, cleaned his glasses and silently the three adults and baby also exited the kitchen and went and sat in the lounge, where Dawn was now watching the TV.

Buffy began to explain about Phoebe. By the time she'd finished the little girl was sitting on the vampire's lap. Giles watched Phoebe intently.

"Good lord, Buffy are you sure?" Giles finally managed to ask as he cleaned his glasses for possibly the hundredth time.

"Absolutely. Read this..." she pulled the crumpled note out of her pocket.

Giles quickly scanned the note, his eyes growing wider with every sentence.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was in her necklace" Buffy answered.

"Does that mean she's my niece?" Dawn finally spoke up, a goofy smile on her face.

"Guess so Bit" Spike answered.

"Right, well, i should get going. I will head back to the Magic Box and get Anya to help research..."

"She cant know about the parent thing, no one can..." Buffy said sternly "Not yet"

"I understand"

And with a soft smile at Dawn and a small nod in the vampire's direction, he left.

"Ike?" Phoebe babbled, putting her arms out.

Buffy watched as the little girl, her little girl, grabbed Spike's finger and began to stare in awe at the black nail varnish on it. Spike just smiled, but something bothered Buffy.

"Do you think she knows we her parents?" Buffy asked.

"Don't know pet, i doubt it." Spike answered, beginning to stroke his little girls hair.

"Do we want her to know?"

"What do you mean Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister. "Why wouldn't you want her to know?"

"I just think she should have a normal life, but i guess that's never going to happen, is it?" Buffy replied softly, standing up from her position on the sofa. "I think we should change her and her outfit..."

"Oooh, can we put that blue outfit on her, you know the one with the little pink bunnies on it?" Dawn said excitedly.

Both vampire and slayer raised an eyebrow.

"What? I looked through the shopping bags whilst you two were..."

"Fine, she can wear the bunny one. But Anya's gonna think Phoebe's the devil child or something..." the three laughed, whilst Phoebe waited patiently, still staring at the wonder that was Spike's nails.

_**Later, Night time, The Magic Box...**_

Anya said goodbye to the last customer. She quickly counted through her money, smiling brightly. She closed the till, locked it securely and wandered around the counter. Xander was sat at the large round table, which was the main place to do research, and Anya kissed him sweetly on the cheek before also grabbing a book and starting research.

"When are we going to tell them?" the ex vengeance demon suddenly asked, slamming the book on the table.

"Soon, Ahn, but not yet. It's not the right time, what with Buffy just coming out of hell and now there's the baby..."

"But when is it going to be a good time? I think telling everyone we're getting married is the sorta thing they would want to know."

Xander was about t argue some more, when the bell above the shop door jingled. Out of the night came the slayer, the vampire and the mysterious baby. Buffy had come to the conclusion that Phoebe shouldn't wear the bunny outfit, so the little blonde was in a pink all-in-one with the thin layer of hair she did have tied cutely in a bow above her head. Spike of course was the one holding her.

"Hi Buffster" Xander smiled brightly at his friend, which she only managed to return weakly.

"Have you guys found anything else about Phoebe?" the slayer asked, sitting next to Anya.

"Not yet" Anya snapped impatiently.

Buffy ignored the random moodiness of her friend's girlfriend and began to flick through her own book. Spike came and sat beside her, his daughter on his lap. Buffy had to try and suppress the smile she wanted to share with her vampire because now wasn't the time for any one to get suspicious about the pairs relationship.

"You know Buff, if you ask me, i don't think you should let the evil dead look after the baby" Xander commented.

Spike was about to argue, when...

"It's a good job i didn't ask you then" Buffy replied casually, but the words stunning Xander none the less.

Spike smirked at the brunette.

_I don't know how I'm supposed to keep this quiet. What was i thinking? If my friends ever find out about me and Spike...why cant things ever be simple? But they were, last night. I needed him, he needed me, it was simple, he made it simple. But now look, I'm hiding things from my friends. First they pulled me out of heaven, they cant ever know about that, then there's Phoebe and now Spike. I just hope the others don't find out about Phoebe...they would freak and i cant deal right now..._

"Daddy" Phoebe babbled innocently as she played with the corners of Spike's coat. Spike's face was beaming, but Buffy on the other hand...

_Oh crap..._

AN: so what do you think? I have to admit, i found this chapter hard to write...i hope it doesn't show. Also i would love loads of reviews, they inspire me and make me write faster... :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far though, you guys are the best!!!

**Please Review!!!**

thanks x


	8. Cosy Little Crypt For Three?

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, i hope it was worth it, i had really bad writers block...any way here it is...ENJOY!!!

And for those who weren't sure, this is sort of an au season six, going shortly after she was brought back...kinda near the flooded episode...most of the main story line will be involved i think, but obviously there will be some change and less angst...

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...goodie for him

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Eight**

**Cosy little crypt for...three?**

Buffy winced slightly waiting for Xander's and Anya's reaction. However after a few moments of silence she dared to look at her brunette friend and his girlfriend, who were still both engrossed in the old demon books. They hadn't heard. That filled her with all sorts of relief. It's not that she was ashamed, she just couldn't deal with her friends knowing right now.

Spike was smiling brightly. Her first word. That filled him with so much happiness he never even knew a soulless vampire could possess. There she was still staring at the black polish on his nails as if nothing had happened. He looked over to his slayer and his face dropped. Her features were that of panic, she was staring at Xander and Anya and when she finally realised they hadn't heard, she sighed with relief. Was she ashamed?

Phoebe sat on her dads lap, her favourite place to be. She was feeling very proud of herself, she had said her first word. Of course she knew Spike was her dad from the start, her granny Joyce in heaven had told her before they brought her to Sunnydale, but Ike just seemed easier to say at the time. She tore her gaze away from the fascination that was black nail polish long enough to notice Spike staring oddly at her mother. She rested her little face against the vampires chest and giggled as a low growl vibrated and tickled her cheek. That was until she noticed the angry look on his face...

"Right I'll be taking off, me and the Bit" Spike suddenly announced, standing and holding Phoebe in one arm.

"Really, so soon" Xander remarked sarcastically.

Spike rolled his eyes. He didn't care one bit what the boy had to say.

"Wait Spike, why are you going?" Buffy asked confused.

_One minutes he's smiling, the next he's leaving in a bad mood._

"Slayer can i talk to you outside?" Spike said, trying to sound purely business. Surprisingly, he managed to do so quite well. Buffy simply nodded and followed him, leaving Xander and Anya on their own.

Once outside Spike looked directly into the green eyes of the slayer, who just this morning he was sure was his slayer, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked bluntly. "Are you ashamed of Phoebe?"

Buffy looked at him in horror. Those were two questions she hoped she would never have to answer. Of course she wasn't ashamed of Phoebe, she was her daughter, she had already grown to love her. But then there was Spike. She told her self over and over that he was just an evil thing, that he could never love. But she was wrong, because he wasn't evil and he could love more than anyone she knew. She felt it last night and she felt something for him, that yes granted, might not be love, but it certainly wasn't shame.

"I'm not" she eventually sighed, "I love Phoebe" her eyes began to well with tears. Why was life so hard?

"And me?" Spike pushed "Slayer you felt something last night"

"I did" she simply stated.

This took Spike by surprise. She was actually admitting some sort of feelings towards him. Was he finally getting though to her?

"I don't know what i felt" she admitted, he looked away in obvious disappointment "But it wasn't shame" she finished softly.

"Well that's something" he replied gently taking a step towards her.

Without thinking, Buffy went on her tip toes and planted a small, but sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled away slowly and stared into the shocking blue of his eyes, which their daughter had been lucky enough to inherit. She smiled at him softly.

"So where is Phoebe gonna sleep tonight? I don't think she's gonna want to stay with me on her own. And I'd offer the basement, but it's flooded, we need a full copper re-pipe thingy" she said, pulling him out of the dreamy daze he had on his face.

"Right well, i set up a cot in my crypt, she can sleep at mine, if you don't mind, i know the cemetery isn't really..."

"Daddy" Phoebe babbled, shivering slightly.

"I think she's cold" Buffy suggested "She has a coat back in the shop, I'll go and get it" and with that she returned in the shop and brought the little pink jacket back seconds later.

Buffy took the little blonde from the vampire and settled her gently on the pavement. Apparently she was old enough to stand on her own, but not quite able to walk yet. So with a bit of support Buffy slipped on the little coat and picked her daughter up.

"ummy" Phoebe babbled, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"So lets go to your crypt" Buffy said smiling, cradling Phoebe.

"All of us?" Spike asked sceptically.

"Dawns sleeping round Janice's , Willow and Tara have gone on some Wicca trip...thought we could spend the night at yours...unless you don't want me to stay at yours"

Spike simply smirked, "no luv, it sounds good. Cosy little crypt for three..."

"i want you to know Spike, that your not my dirty little secret. I will tell the others about us and Phoebe, but not yet..."

"Careful, pet. Your starting to sound like you love me"

_Oh God...he's right. I do sound like that. But do i love him? I don't hate him, i sort of trust him...i care for him. I want to be with him...oh God...I love Spike...when the hell did that happen? Oh crap he's doing that staring thing again...i swear he sees straight into me. I've never seen anyone look at me like that before, not even Angel...he really does love me...and i really do love him...i love Spike..._

"I think i do" Buffy finally whispered.

"Excuse me" Spike choked out, taking Phoebe back.

_Oh God. I'm actually gonna say it..._

"I love you" she said as if the realisation was truly kicking in.

To Be Continued...

AN: OK, so how was it? I really hope it was OK, i did right this at nearly mid night because i felt bad about not updating in ages, so this chapter might not be perfect...i plan on updating faster now though, i have been inspired...somehow...any way reviews make me write even quicker...especially the nice kind...hint, hint...he he!

Please Review!

thanks x


	9. Happy Families

**AN:** OK so i have rewritten this chapter...i have, however kept the very beginning the same...i hope you like this, i think it will work better than the previous version...Enjoy!!! Also i really do appreciate reviews and thanks to everyone who continuously reviews my stories you guys are great!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy and Angel related...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Nine**

**Happy Families **

Buffy couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, especially since her return from heaven just a few weeks back, which still only Spike knew about. She lay, with her golden curls tied loosely in a bun, in the arms of her vampire, with their daughter babbling and giggling with a toy on the crypt floor. She had come to the shocking realisation just hours ago that she did indeed love Spike.

_**Two hours ago...**_

"I want you to know Spike, that your not my dirty little secret. I will tell the others about us and Phoebe, but not yet..."

"Careful, pet. Your starting to sound like you love me"

"I think i do"

"Excuse me"

"I love you"

"Sorry luv, run that past me again" Spike began to smile more brightly than Buffy had ever seen him do so before. It simply made her want to say it even more.

"I love you" she repeated, beginning to mirror his bright smile.

She went forward and kissed him, which he happily returned. Of course they were careful not to squash Phoebe in the mean time. When they did break apart they looked at their daughter, who had a single eye brow raised and her little coated arms crossed. She looked a mixture of the vampire and the slayer. But when she tilted her head, she was the spitting image of Spike.

"My God, she's a mini you" Buffy said in mock horror, which was soon followed by a small giggle.

The trio had walked back to the crypt after that. Buffy and Spike hand in hand and Phoebe sitting in Spike's free arm.

_**Back to the present...**_

And that's what brought them to happily watching the TV. As Spike only had the one armchair, Buffy was sitting on his lap, snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. At last the girl he loved more than anything, apart from Phoebe, loved him back. It was all so perfect for the vampire. The slayer was fast drifting asleep in his arms, his daughter that a vampire shouldn't possibly be able to have, was happily playing on the floor and what was the biggest thing for him, was for the first time, he was a man and not a monster. He liked that feeling.

Buffy could feel her eye lids growing heavy. The low hum from the television was only making her sleepier. She gazed up at Spike, who was contently watching between his daughter and the television. She smiled softly at the sight of the vampire, her vampire. She sleepily returned her gaze to her daughter. The precious little girl, possibly responsible for Buffy loving Spike, looked so innocent. And in honesty she was, but she also had the weight of the world on her little shoulders. But for now, there weren't any threats, or problems. For now they could be happy families.

"Buffy, luv, you asleep?" Spike asked gently.

There was no reply and he could hear her deep, even breaths. She was asleep. He smiled softly and gradually stood up, holding her in his arms. She, still asleep, put her arms around his neck and he couldn't help but smile as she did so.

"Bit, can you pop yourself down stairs?" Spike asked Phoebe, hoping she would understand his question.

She did. After her little brow wrinkled with concentration, she vanished.

Spike managed to climb down into the lower level, still holding Buffy in his arms. Phoebe had managed to transport herself to the crib he had set up earlier that day. Spike gently placed Buffy on the bed.

"Daddy?" Phoebe bounced up and down in her cot, holding onto the rails.

"You go to sleep Bit, Daddy needs his sleep" he even surprised himself with the gentleness of his tone. He laughed to himself quietly _If Dru saw me now..._ but he didn't dwell on the thought as Phoebe crossed her arms defiantly.

"What pet?" he asked.

She simply pointed towards the bed, not able to put her thoughts to words yet.

"No, no...you have to sleep in there" he said in a hushed voice as to not wake Buffy.

She didn't look to happy about that. And before he could do any thing about it, she had transported her self on the bed, smiling innocently. Spike rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so" he said, eyebrow raised. With that he picked her up, ignoring the very stubborn frown on her face, and placed her back in the cot.

But if she was anything like her father, she wasn't going to give up that easily. Before he could blink she was back in the bed. Spike looked at her. He knew he wasn't going to win. He gave a breathless sigh and climbed on the bed.

Buffy lay asleep on the right, Phoebe snuggled down in the middle and Spike, with one hand on Phoebe's tummy, slept on the left. The family were soon all lost to sleep.

The night was now to an end and the Californian sun began to rise. Buffy's inner clock told her that morning had arrived and she fluttered her green eyes open. She smiled immediately. Phoebe had her little hand wrapped around Spike's finger. Spikes other arm was draped across the little blonde and his hand was now somehow linked into her own.

Buffy slowly broke her hand away from the vampires without waking him and stood from the bed. She flattened down her hair and tried to smooth out her clothes. Last night was the best she'd slept since her return from heaven.

Spike could feel the loss of warmth from his hand even in his sleep. He opened his icy blue eyes and saw Buffy standing at the edge of the bed, smiling softly at him.

"Morning" she sad quietly, so she didn't wake Phoebe.

"Mornin' luv" he replied sleepily.

"I'm taking it, she didn't like the cot" she whispered looking towards the object.

Spike slowly got up, luckily without waking his daughter.

"She's a stubborn Bit" he announced, shaking his head.

"I wonder where she gets it from" she replied sarcastically.

They shared a smile and then Phoebe woke up.

"Morning sweetie" Buffy said, sitting down on the bed and picking Phoebe up.

The little blonde yawned and rubbed her eyes. Buffy looked at her watch.

_Dawn will be coming home soon...i should be there..._

"You all right luv?" Spike asked, noticing the concerned look on his slayer as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah" she sighed, standing up and handing Phoebe to Spike, "I gotta go, Dawn will be home soon...you gonna look after Phoebe?"

"Sure luv. I'll meet you at the Magic Box later"

"OK" she kissed Spike sweetly on the cheek, leaving his pale skin tingling as she kissed Phoebe on the head and then disappeared up the ladder.

_**Later that day, 1630 Revello Drive...**_

Buffy was making Dawn lunch. Dawn watched her sister, she hadn't seen her smile like that since...well...ever actually.

"Your all happy" Dawn stated.

"Hmm?" Buffy looked up from the sandwich she was preparing to meet her little sisters gaze.

"You know...i think Spike's the best boyfriend you've ever had...i mean he's practically like a brother to me...we're like one big happy family now. Especially with Phoebe" Dawn smiled brightly. She loved the idea of being Auntie Dawn.

"Well, I'm glad you approve" Buffy said.

"So when you gonna tell the others?" Dawn asked, whilst chomping down on her sandwich and having a gulp of orange juice.

"Tonight" Buffy reluctantly sighed. "And there's some other stuff i need to say" she added quietly, looking away from her sister.

"Then you'll probably want me there" Dawn added casually.

"Why wouldn't you be there?" Buffy asked confused, looking back at Dawn.

"It's Halloween, i was gonna stay round Janice's." Dawn sighed, the disappointment evident in her voice.

_I suppose it wouldn't hurt to delay the whole heaven, vampire romance, magically made daughter talk until tomorrow...wait Halloween...crap, i have to help at the Magic Box..._

"You go Dawnie, I'll do the big announcement tomorrow"

"Have i ever told you, your the best..."

Buffy rolled her eyes and Dawn left the kitchen to get her bag ready for tonight.

_Guess i better get ready too..._

_**That night, The Magic Box**_

Buffy's feet felt as if they were going to drop off. The Magic Box had been the busiest it had ever been before. She slumped on the small step, Xander beside her.

"I'm gonna marry that girl" he said thoughtfully.

Buffy stared at him blankly for a moment, then followed his gaze to Anya.

"Oh" she said.

He walked over to the counter. Anya came to his side, holding a stack of paper money. He whispered something in her ear. She could then be heard...

"Now?" she asked, her voice slightly surprised, for a reason no one yet knew.

"Now." Xander assured her softly.

Xander put his arm around Anya's shoulders and turned to face the rest of the gang.

"We're getting married." he announced happily.

"Congratulations!" Tara said.

Buffy and Giles walked closer.

"That ... that's ... wow." Willow said, although her face was blank.

"It's a big wow." Xander smiled brightly, hugging Anya tightly.

"I ... I thought you were waiting for the right moment." Anya whispered to Xander. "I did." he simply replied.

_Wow, they look so happy...if i tell them about heaven it could ruin everything...i could ruin everything...then Xander would flip about Spike...i cant tell them...wait, where is Spike, he should be here by now..._

As if by magic, Spike walked through the door, Phoebe in a yellow skirt and a white top in his arms.

"Evening all" he greeted.

_If i don't tell them about Spike, will that ruin what we have...will they ruin everything...what ever happens someone's not going to be happy...but why should it be me?...maybe i should tell them..._

"You OK pet?" Spike asked her, as he sat beside her casually. He knew it wasn't for him to make their relationship public. But that didn't mean he couldn't care.

_He's giving me that look again...the heaven talk can wait...but they need to know about us, i don't want this to be a dirty secret...i have something here...i have a family...screw it...I'm gonna tell them..._

"I'm fine" she eventually answered.

She cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her. She looked nervously at Spike, who just stared back in confusion.

_Here it goes..._

"I've got an announcement to make too..." she started.

To Be Continued...

AN: Sorry for the slightly longer wait than i said, but i had to make sure i wanted to delete this chapter...any way i hope you all like this one better, i think i do...please review, they make me smile, unless they're nasty reviews, in which case...i tend to cry...please leave the nice kind...plus, if you cant review again, please PM me instead, i would really appreciate all thoughts and views on this chapter...

**Please Review!**

thanks x


	10. The Secrets Out

**AN: **OK, so i reposted the previous chapter, which i personally think was a good decision...but now the reviews make no sense, but thanks for all those who do review, you make my writing worth while, so please review...any way, here is the next chapter in my story...it starts off kinda dark and you'll find out why, but it had to be done, i couldn't have all fluff through out the story or it wouldn't be true to the show, but anyway things get better...ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Secrets Out**

"I've got an announcement to make too..."

Spike looked at her as she stood up. She looked determined, but yet nervous as she began to fiddle with the sleeves of her blouse. He stood from his seat, still holding little Phoebe and moved to her side. He had a feeling he knew what the announcement was, or well he had a vague idea. She did after all, have three secrets at the moment...one of which her watcher and sister already knew about, leaving just two. But surely the first one was more urgent...

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slip into his free one. He glanced down to see the slayer's hand gripping to his fingers.

She had chosen the second one...

"I'm in love with Spike" she blurted out quickly, almost too fast for the human to catch...almost...but not quite...

"WHAT!?" Xander exclaimed, immediately releasing Anya from the loving grip they had been in since there own announcement.

"Congratulations" Anya said cheerfully, smiling at the couple, that was until the rest of the gang gave her displeasing looks, "I mean, you should be ashamed" this also deserved disapproving looks, she decided to give it one last try, "It's probably just from being back from hell, it's destroyed your common sense, but we support you" she gathered that was still the wrong answer and gave up.

"Buffy...are you...i mean...Spike?" Willow wasn't really sure how to react.

"Hey!" Spike objected.

She gave him a brief apologetic look. She had nothing against the vampire, apart from him trying to kill her on more than one occasion, but that was in the past...it's just he didn't have a soul, she thought that equalled the bad non datable type...maybe she was wrong...

"I-I think that if that's w-what Buffy wants, then we should be happy for her..." Tara said and Buffy gave her a thankful smile "...it's not like Spike's evil and he does love Buffy" at this point Spike also gave the witch a thankful smile, which she returned happily.

"Are you mad? It's Spike!" Xander tried to reason.

"Maybe they're doing this for the sake of Phoebe" Giles said calmly, not realising his mistake.

"What's Phoebe got to do with this?" Willow asked, looking expectantly at Buffy.

"Thanks Giles" Buffy remarked sarcastically. He winced slightly at her words.

Spike thought this would be a good chance for him to speak, "The Bit here, is me and the slayers, thanks to the powers and Joyce...knew there was a reason i liked that woman"

"What...when...how...what?" was Xander's response.

"It's true, but that's not the only reason me and Spike are together" Buffy tried to convince them, but they were still looking at her shocked.

"Maybe Buffy just needed a shoulder, or something, after we brought her out of hell" Willow suggested to the others as if Buffy wasn't even there.

"I am still here you know" she said angrily, but the others seemed to caught up in the startling news that not only was Buffy in love with Spike, but she was also the mother of Phoebe and Spike was the father.

"Maybe with shock of having a child with the evil undead..." Spike flinched at Xander's cold words, "...mixed with the trauma of being rescued from hell..."

"OK, that's it!" Buffy yelled, causing everyone to fall silent. Phoebe didn't like her mothers sudden loud outburst and the tension in the room, and she began to cry. Both Spike and Buffy noticed this and with an empathic nod, Spike took the little blonde outside for some fresh air. Buffy sighed deeply, a severe headache forming. Everyone was still waiting for her to speak.

_Well, this was gonna wait, but...oh god, how do i even start. Hey guys, you didn't rescue me from some hell dimension, you actually ripped me out heaven where i was safe and happy...yeah, that will go down well...but do i care any more? They all seem so caught up in themselves...oh god, this is hard...because they make it hard...Spike makes it all simple...but now Spike is outside...come on Buffy, your the slayer...strong, tough, hard...it's what you are, it's what they know you are...but I'm not...Spike sees it...why don't they...i cant...i just cant..._

She had been too caught up in her thoughts to notice the steady stream of tears that now rolled down her cheeks. At some point Willow had put a supportive hand on her shoulder. But in a split second all Buffy felt was anger towards the witch for being part of the reason life was so hard. Buffy shrugged Willow's hand away.

"I cant do this..." Buffy announced.

"B-Buffy we still love you...even if you do want to be with Spike" Tara said softly as her girlfriend stood beside her.

"Buffy...we all know the feelings Spike may claim to have for you and maybe this is a sensible option for Phoebe, but i cant help but think that your judgement has been clouded due to your return from hell."

"I wasn't in hell" Buffy suddenly said, her voice even and calm.

"But Buff..." Xander was cut off, by the slayer.

"I was in heaven and you all pulled me out of there. But I'm coping..." her voice suddenly found a tone of strength and she lifted her glassy eyes to meet the others, her glare angry and firm "I love Spike because he's the only one treats me like a human being. He understands i cant always be strong and solve everything...he sees me as more than the slayer, which is funny seeing as he's a vampire and your all meant to be my friends"

"Buffy we are your friends" Willow pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Are you?" Buffy didn't realise just how emotionally draining this conversation would be, it was too much, she needed simple right now...she needed Spike, "Look, i really cant deal with this right now" the slayer admitted, her voice thick with emotion, "I just...cant" and with that she turned and bolted out the shop door.

Everyone else just stared at the space where Buffy had stood. Giles gave Willow a deadly glance, he knowing too well she should have never resurrected her. This just made Willow fall to her knees with deep sobs. Tara knelt beside her and hugged her tightly. Xander and Anya just stood in silence. This was meant to be their happy day, but it was far from that...

Spike, with his enhanced vampire hearing, had heard the whole conversation through the shop walls. As soon as Buffy had emerged outside, he had wrapped his free arm tightly around her. She collapsed into him, letting the tears fall. Phoebe looked down at her mother, her little features showing far too much concern for her age. Spike noticed this and softly whispered in her ear...

"It's all right Phoebe, mum's just a bit upset" he knew his daughter understood every word. She was more intelligent than others of her age, which also meant she knew things weren't OK.

But before any more could be done, Giles ran out of the shop, putting his jacket on as he did so. He spotted the vampire and the slayer. He approached them, trying hard to ignore the deathly glare the vampire gave him. Yes it would hurt like hell if Spike tried to hurt him, but Spike would still try to and would probably succeed.

"I understand this is a very emotional time..." Giles started off nervously. "But i just received a phone call from Janice's mother...Dawn and Janice have gone missing"

Before Dawn was mentioned, Buffy was quite happy to just ignore the older Englishman's words, but now she had no choice. Her head shot up and she straightened herself out.

"Lets go" she ordered Giles and she began to take off down the street, "Spike, take Phoebe home" she called over her shoulder.

"Where's home luv?" he wasn't sure if she meant her home or his.

_That's a good question...i know what feels like home..._

"Your crypt...I'll meet you there once I've got Dawn" and with that she turned the corner and was gone.

_**One hour later, Spike's crypt...**_

Phoebe was back in her all-in-one blue pyjamas and was enjoying her favourite activity. Watching Spike's finger nails. She just couldn't get her head around the shiny black surface of his nails. Spike found it quite amusing to watch her little face study them in awe. She was definitely a daddy's girl and he loved it.

"So Bit, sounds like your mum and auntie Dawn will be staying here for a while..." Phoebe wasn't sure she knew who Dawn was, but her dad sounded happy about it, so she smiled her not so toothy grin.

At that point the crypt door slowly swung open and the peacefulness of the crypt shattered.

"I can not believe you parked with a vampire" Buffy yelled.

"I didn't know" Dawn said for the fiftieth time.

"Oh yeah i forgot, you'd only just met him...that's so much better...you parked with a guy you just met"

"I take it Nibblets in the dog house" Spike called over his shoulder, not even staring back at the quarrelling sisters.

Buffy sighed and looked at her sister, she softened her voice "No, she had to dust him...that's punishment enough"

"And yet you still go on" Dawn said irritably.

"It's my job, I'm your sister" she replied, sounding very much like the BuffyBot.

Dawn sighed and walked further into the crypt, a sleeping bag rolled up under her arm. Buffy closed the stone door, shivering from the late autumn breeze that just squeezed through the closing gap.

"So why aren't we sleeping back at the house?" Dawn asked, perfectly normally, just expecting that they had to hide from a demon or something.

"I had a fight with the others, I'll tell you more in the morning" Buffy admitted. Dawn knew from the sad tone of voice she shouldn't push the topic any further.

"So, where's my favourite niece?" Dawn asked, smiling brightly.

Spike stood from his chair, cradling the sleepy baby. Dawn rushed round and planted herself on the vampires green chair. Spike placed Phoebe on Dawns lap, and the teenager hugged the little blonde affectionately.

Phoebe liked, who she now assumed, was auntie Dawn. Soon both girls were fast asleep.

"I hope you don't mind us staying here" Buffy said quietly as she pulled the navy blue sleeping bag over her sister and daughter.

"Never luv" he said, taking her hand.

Now, he wasn't so keen on the slayers mates. Especially since they pulled her out of heaven. But he knew, probably better than Buffy, how important they were to her. They were part of the reason she'd stayed alive for as long as she did. And he knew, that without them, there was a big puzzle piece missing from her too. Because together, they were complete. So, whether he approved or not, he did what he had to do, for her, because love makes you do the wacky.

"Look luv, i know your mates have done wrong and I'm not saying you've all got to be chums right a way, but you will forgive them one day...and they do love you...not as much as me of course..." that coursed Buffy to smile. "Knew i could get a smile" he stroked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, and she looked up at him, their gaze locked. "You need them Buffy, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day...a slayer isn't indestructible, they need help as well..." his deep British voice was soft, and his words simply justified what she'd said earlier.

"I love you" she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too" and their lips met.

They only parted when they heard Dawn talk in her sleep.

"Stupid flying cheese monkey" she declared, lost in a rather odd sounding dream.

Buffy yawned, and both parents thought it would be best to leave Phoebe where she was. So the very emotionally tired slayer, took her vampires hand and they both headed to the lower level. They simply slept, letting dreams play on their mind, whilst they escaped the very hectic facts of reality. Their hands stayed firmly clasped together. Nothing would pull them apart.

_**Meanwhile, 1630 Revello drive...**_

Willow sat before the fireplace. She held a pretty pink flower and a crystal. She placed the flower gently in the fireplace, and with a match, lit it.

"For Buffy, this i char. Let Lethe's Bramble do its chore. Purge her mind of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins." She held the crystal into the flame. "When the fire goes out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast." she pulled the crystal away from the fire "Tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa." she put the burnt crystal into a pouch which was attached to her pyjamas.

She got up and returned to bed.

_**The next morning, Spike's crypt...**_

Buffy's head felt light and fuzzy. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing them, not noticing she had just pulled her hand away from someone elses.

_Whys it so dark in here?_

She looked down at the deep red sheet that covered her fully clothed body.

_Strange_

But then she felt movement next to her, she peered to her left. She froze.

_Who is he? And what is he doing in my bed?...wait, is this my bed.?..well at least I'm fully clothed and so is he...oh crap, he's waking up..._

The bleach blonde slowly fluttered his icy blue eyes open. They widened as they met the blonde before him, staring at him...he sat bolt upright, making her jump out of her skin...

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked, obviously British.

"I...er...i don't know" she gasped, her hand going to her mouth in shock. She removed it and looked suspiciously at him. "Who are you?"

"Well it's obvious..." but then his features dropped as the realisation sunk in "...i have no bloody clue"

To Be Continued...

**AN: **OK, so that was a very long chapter...i hope you like my twist on Tabula Rasa...and for those who know the storyline very well, you probably realise the time line is a bit wonky, but it has to be to fit the story...any way i hope you liked this...please review and I'll write more ASAP...

Please Review

thanks x


	11. It's Not All Bad

**AN: **So here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy and please review, i love to hear from you...also thanks to all my reviewers so far, you guys are great!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Eleven**

**It's Not All Bad**

Both blondes stared at each other, no clue who the the other was.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nope" the bleach blonde replied.

"Well, we must know each other..." the woman pointed out, standing from the bed and running a hand through her golden hair.

It was then a noise came from upstairs. It was the sound of a baby crying. In an instant an unrecognisable brunette climbed down the ladder with a baby in her arm.

"It wasn't me" was the first thing Dawn said, cradling Phoebe. "She just started crying"

"And who the bloody hell are you?"

Dawn looked at Spike and rolled her eyes. "Funny Spike, but you might..."

"Spike?" he echoed.

"Ooh, do you know my name too?"

"Are you both drunk?" Dawn asked over Phoebe's constant cries.

"No" both replied at the same time.

"We don't know who we are" the pretty blonde sighed.

"Huh? Wait...really?" Dawn was a little more than shocked at this, "How?"

"Well we don't bloody remember do we" Spike snapped impatiently.

"So what's my name?"

"Buffy" Dawn simply replied, and finally having enough of her crying niece, "And she is your daughter...so get maternal and stop her crying"

Before Buffy could blink she was now cradling a baby. Her baby, apparently, although she had to admit it did feel familiar. Phoebe stopped crying almost instantly.

"OK so this is major wiggy" Dawn sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We need Giles or Willow or someone"

"So what we waiting for? Let's get to it" Spike announced hopping out of bed.

"Who are you, by the way?" Buffy asked, her eyes still fixed on her daughter.

"Dawn, your sister" she faced back to Spike "and we cant leave now, well you cant anyway...it's day outside and her name's Phoebe. She's your daughter too"

"So me and Spike are together?" Buffy asked, Spike raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Wait a minute...why would it being day stop me from going outside?"Spike looked at the teen expectantly, and she froze on the spot. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that.

"OK, don't freak...but your a vampire"

"Right, of course i am" the bleach blonde remarked sarcastically.

"You don't believe me then go...but you'll get all smoky and turn to dust" she explained casually. Spike looked at her, maybe he should just play it safe.

"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked.

"We wait" Dawn replied "And I'll fill you in on as much as i can"

_**That Night, Magic Box...**_

There was an eerie silence in the shop. Willow kept glancing around nervously and Tara couldn't help but feel suspicious that maybe her girlfriend had done something stupid. Xander and Anya were discretely looking through some marriage magazines and Giles was just trying to stay out of Willows way. He was so angry with her, he felt he may do something he would regret later.

The silence was shattered though when the inappropriately cheery bell above the door jingled.

"Guys, we've got a problem" Dawn announced as soon as she entered the shop. Buffy, Spike and Phoebe following close behind.

Willow stood from her chair and headed straight to Buffy, ignoring Dawn completely.

"Buffy, how do you feel?"

"Your Willow, right?" Buffy asked, trying to remember her little sisters descriptions.

"She cant remember anything, neither of them can" Dawn informed everyone.

"Nothing at all? Good lord, how on Earth did that happen?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses.

"They just woke up like it. It must be because they were sleeping together and i was upstairs that i wasn't affected" Dawn suggested.

"Perhaps. I should imagine this is a spell of some sorts. Willow, do you have any idea what could have caused this?"

She knew straight away he suspected it was her and she couldn't lie.

"I did it" she sighed, tears silently growing "I just wanted Buffy to forget about heaven, so we could go back to the way we were. But if she was even just slightly touching someone else when the spell was cast then it travels through both and the end affect can change. I am so sorry" By now Willow was quietly sobbing and even Tara couldn't support her this time. She had to stop turning to magic.

"So Will, how do we break the spell?" Xander asked.

Willow didn't reply. She simply pulled the crystal from a pouch on her belt and threw it hard to the ground. It shattered, releasing a black smoke that flew into Buffy and Spike's eyes. They staggered slightly from impact.

Buffy was hit with every emotion you could feel, and it was overwhelming, bringing tears to her eyes immediately. As soon as she got her bearings she looked at Willow her gaze hard and unforgiving. Giles stepped forward to comfort her, but she simply turned, still holding Phoebe and left the shop.

Spike sighed an unnecessary breath and shook his head.

"Spike?" Willow tried to apologize to the vampire, hoping he wouldn't be as angry. But he was.

"Save it Red" and with that he left and followed Buffy's trail.

Dawn had just watched the scene before her and had no idea what was going on.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Everyone glanced nervously at each other. She still had no idea Buffy was actually in heaven, chances were, she wasn't going to take this well and it was up to them to break the news.

_**Three days later...**_

Buffy still hadn't returned home. She had decided to move in with Spike temporarily, she didn't have the heart to kick Willow out of the house, even after what she'd done, but she couldn't be around her. They had offered Dawn a place as well, but the teen said she preferred the comfort of her own house more and that she wanted to help Willow with her magic problem. So it seemed it was just Buffy, Spike and Phoebe.

"God, i wish things could stay like this" Buffy declared as she snuggled next to Spike in bed, after putting Phoebe to sleep.

Spike put his arm around her and kissed her temple. She snuggled in closer.

"You gotta go back soon luv" he reminded her, though he loved her living with him.

"I know" she sighed, "but not tonight. Tonight i want to sleep in your arms, in this bed, which is surprisingly comfortable" she added, smiling.

Spike laughed.

"Daddy?" Phoebe wasn't asleep. She was up and holding into the crib rails.

Both parents knew well what she wanted to do. They sighed, moving away from each other ever so slightly.

"Come on then, pet" in a flash Phoebe was sitting between the pair.

"Night sweetie" Buffy kissed her head and turned off the lamp.

All three soon fell asleep.

_**Next day...**_

It was early next morning that Buffy woke with a startling realisation. She glanced to her side, her daughter and boyfriend fast asleep and she smiled.

_I have been such an idiot_

She quickly got out of bed and kissed her family on the head whilst they continued to sleep. But the feather light gesture still seemed to wake Spike.

"Luv, where you goin'?" he asked sleepily, turning on his side.

"I have someone to thank" and with that she was gone.

Buffy pulled the keys from her jeans pocket and opened the front door. Dawn immediately hugged her and Buffy squeezed her sister tightly. She then asked where Willow was and she followed her sisters directions to her mothers old room. When she entered she found the red head studying on the bed.

"Hey Will" Buffy greeted, sitting in the edge of the bed.

"I never thought you'd speak to me again" was Willows instant reply.

"Neither did i" Buffy said honestly, "But i realised something this morning. I have a family now. I'm in love with Spike, which let's face it, i never saw coming. I have a miracle daughter. I have friends, which may not always do the right things, but they do them for the right reasons and i have my sister, who is growing into one hell of a woman and i never would have had this, or saw this if you hadn't brought me back. I wont lie, i was happy and when you first pulled me out i was miserable, but now i finally see the light at the end of the tunnel and i just wanted to say, thank you"

By the end Willow was in tears. She hugged Buffy tightly.

"I love you Buffy" she said, sniffing.

"I love you too, Will. So here's a fresh start..." they pulled apart and looked at each other "...for every one. Xander and Anya are getting married, i have my own little family and you can try and ease off the magic, which i will help with. So lets forget what's happened the last couple of days...you know, with out magic" Willow nodded. "And go back to the way things were"

"Deal" they shared another hug, before Buffy left to return back to the crypt. Except this time she was hoping that Spike might like to share her home instead...

To Be Continued...

AN: OK, please be gentle with reviews, i found this really hard to write and i have stayed up until half one in the morning to post this, so please be nice...i hope it's OK. Let me know what you thought, i love to hear from you.

Please Review!

thanks x


	12. Unlikely Evil

**AN: **So here's another chapter for you all...i hope you like it, sorry for the delay, but i was working on my other story Normal is Never an Option, which is the sequel to Another Way, if you love Spuffy you should definitely check them out...any way on with the story! ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Unlikely Evil **

_**Previously...**_

"Hey Will" Buffy greeted, sitting in the edge of the bed.

"I never thought you'd speak to me again" was Willows instant reply.

"Neither did i" Buffy said honestly, "But i realised something this morning. I have a family now. I'm in love with Spike, which let's face it, i never saw coming. I have a miracle daughter. I have friends, which may not always do the right things, but they do them for the right reasons and i have my sister, who is growing into one hell of a woman and i never would have had this, or saw this if you hadn't brought me back. I wont lie, i was happy and when you first pulled me out i was miserable, but now i finally see the light at the end of the tunnel and i just wanted to say, thank you"

By the end Willow was in tears. She hugged Buffy tightly.

"I love you Buffy" she said, sniffing.

"I love you too, Will. So here's a fresh start..." they pulled apart and looked at each other "...for every one. Xander and Anya are getting married, i have my own little family and you can try and ease off the magic, which i will help with. So lets forget what's happened the last couple of days...you know, with out magic" Willow nodded. "And go back to the way things were"

"Deal" they shared another hug, before Buffy left to return back to the crypt.

Except this time she was hoping that Spike might like to share her home instead...

_**One Week Later...**_

It had been a week since Buffy and Willow's conversation. It had also been a week since Spike had moved in. Buffy couldn't believe just how much she was beginning to enjoy life. Spike was always there, the man she loved, then there was her little girl, who was becoming increasingly powerful and was learning new things everyday and her relationship with her friends was getting better and better.

She had no secrets, no issues and everything was looking up. There hadn't even been that many demons around, she would have even gone far enough to say that evil was on a holiday, but things decided to get a little less fabulous just a few hours ago.

"You have got to be joking" she sighed.

She had gone on patrol solo that night. Phoebe had a temperature and Spike decided that he should stay with her while she patrolled. But instead of the normal vampires and scaly demons that you would find roaming the ghostly cemeteries causing havoc, she found something that, if it wasn't acting so potentially bad, she would have laughed at.

"Warren, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, hands on hips, waiting for a lame explanation.

He stood guiltily, with Jonathan and some guy named Andrew beside him, holding a sack of bones and an ancient book. Buffy waited, but when she noticed he was stubbornly saying nothing, she sighed.

"Do i have to beat an answer out of you?" at that his eyes widened.

"OK, we were raising an army of the dead" he threw the bag on the grass and the bones spilled out.

"Why?" Buffy asked, folding her arms impatiently.

"We wanna take over Sunnydale" Andrew answered fearlessly.

"Andrew, what part of top secret plan, did you not understand?" Warren snapped.

"Oh" he looked at the floor in embarrassment, "Sorry"

"Looks like I'm gonna have to hand you over to the cops" Buffy announced stepping forward.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Warren sneered. "Jonathan, NOW!"

In a split second the three vanished in a puff of blue smoke that smelt awful.

"Well...that was different" Buffy said to herself, turning in the direction of home.

When she unlocked the front door and placed her keys on the little side table, she noticed how unnaturally quiet it was. She slid her jacket off and gazed around the dark house.

"Spike? Willow? Dawn? Tara?" when no answer came she immediately went into slayer mode, "Is anyone here?"

She turned the corner into the dark living room and she smiled instantly. On the sofa Spike sat fast asleep with Phoebe in his arms. Dawn had her head resting on the arm of the couch with her legs over the vampires lap. The television was muted and the lights had been turned out. Phoebe must have had trouble sleeping due to her temperature and they had all stayed up to watch television until she fell asleep.

But then where was Willow and Tara?

Buffy quickly walked into the kitchen, turning the light on as she did so. As expected, on the fridge was a note.

_Hey Buffy,_

_We have gone to a Wicca gathering for the night, so we'll be back tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Willow and Tara x x x_

_ps: Spike and Phoebe are so cute when they're sleeping. _

Buffy placed the small note on the kitchen counter. She suddenly felt a presence beside her and immediately new who it was. His strong, cold arms wrapped around her waist.

"How was patrol?" Spike asked, his deep British voice melting into the quiet room.

"Remember Warren?" he nodded, embarrassed to actually say yes, "Well he's got bigger plans than robots now. He's corrupted Jonathan and some guy named Andrew and now they plan to take over Sunnydale." she pulled away from Spike and opened the fridge. "How's Phoebe?" she asked, pulling out some left over pizza.

"Better" he simply replied.

As Buffy went to shut the fridge door something fell out of it. It fell to the tiled floor with a dull, heavy thud. She placed the cold pizza on the counter and bent down to pick up the black object.

"It's a camera" she said inspecting the object.

"Why the bloody hell is there a..."

"Warren" she growled. "We need to check the rest of the house. If they find out about Phoebe...God, we could be too late" she started panicking and pacing.

"Buffy, luv...they wont know. I'll check the house, you go and beat 'em unconscious" she simply nodded in agreement and left.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Oh no, she found cam 12. What are we going to do?" Jonathan asked breaking out in a cold sweat.

"We need to get out of here before she finds us" Warren replied, gathering important documents as he did so. "We know all we need to know, the plan is in place," he smiled wickedly.

"We're gonna be gods" Andrew sighed dreamily.

"Not if we don't get out of here" Warren reminded him.

The Trio put together everything they needed and Jonathan and Andrew ran up the stairs of the basement. Warren double checked the room. He would have to sacrifice some comics and action figures, but he knew it was worth it. If the slayer ever found him, he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"The best thing about the Trio" he said as he joined his friends, "We are the ones they never saw coming. It's the unlikely evil that gets them every time."

Andrew and Jonathan looked on at their boss in awe. They were broken out of it when they heard a tap on the door.

"Warren, there's a lovely young lady here to see you" his mother called.

"Quick, out the back door" Warren ordered.

They were gone before Buffy had a chance to get into their lounge.

_**Next day...**_

Buffy woke early. She hadn't slept at all last night. Warren and his nerds were up to something and she didn't like it. She had no clue where they had gone or what they knew. If they found out about Phoebe and the power she held, they would be in big trouble. These guys had technology even Willow couldn't comprehend.

She sighed and rolled over, putting her arm over Spike's waist. He woke immediately and took her hand in his. He kissed it softly and rolled onto his back. She did the same also and both stared at the white ceiling of her bedroom.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"We don't let her out of our sight, pet. Only us and your mates go near her. She'll be safe luv, i promise" Spike said softly. His voice showed no signs of sleepiness. He had probably been awake as long as she had.

"I love you" she whispered, resting her head on his pale chest, listening for the heart that didn't beat.

"I love you too" he kissed her temple.

Both finally felt relaxed. Phoebe was asleep and well and they had each other. Though most would soon be waking, both finally found sleep. They were the peaceful little family again, but that would soon change...

To Be Continued...

AN: How was it? OK, i know there is another chapter after this already, but i would really appreciate a separate review for this chapter please! I am having such troubles writing this, i hope it doesn't show...please be nice with reviews and i am open for suggestions it would help me write faster...

Please Review!

thanks x


	13. Lying Eyes

**AN: **So here's another chapter for you all...i hope you like it, i have had real trouble writing this, so i would love to hear from you. I hope you like this...any way on with the story! ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:** Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Lying Eyes**

_**Two days later...**_

Buffy walked into the warmly lit lounge and sighed. She had had a bad day. The Trio had been up to their similar tricks and now she was tired. She had just bathed Phoebe and got her ready for bed and now Dawn was reading her a story.

"Something wrong, luv?" Spike asked from the sofa, noticing her troubled look, even in the dim light of the room.

"Just the usual." she started calmly, before she blurted out, "You know, they're not even evil...they're just ganging up to be pains in my ass."

Buffy collapsed back on the sofa and folded her arms. Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders and immediately she relaxed. She took in a deep sigh and curled up in his side, placing the baby monitor from upstairs on the coffee table. She focused her eyes on the TV screen and Spike aimlessly twirled her hair around his finger.

"Should give 'em more credit, luv. They have brains, they might take you by surprise" Buffy glanced up at him nervously.

"Do you think they're up to something?" her eyes widened, "Do you think they want Phoebe? Because that sort of power has got to be good for reputation"

"They'd never get anywhere near her. I promise. Nobody bloody touches my daughter" he said sternly.

Buffy had to laugh at a thought, "You know, your really not going to handle her dating very well...you wont be her favourite when you start torturing her dates"

"Did the Bit get to sleep all right?" Spike asked, changing the subject.

"Dawns reading her a story" she simply replied, but then crying on the monitor could be heard, "Which obviously isn't going down too well"

Spike stood up and turned the TV off. He turned around and held out a hand. Buffy took it and the vampire pulled her up from the couch. She smiled softly at him and then kissed him gently on the lips. They pulled apart and hand in hand walked up to their room where Dawn's was unsuccessfully telling a story.

"I'm a terrible aunt" Dawn sighed, rocking the crying Phoebe. "She hates me"

"Don't be silly Dawn, she loves you" Buffy assured her.

Dawn handed Phoebe to Spike. As she did so the front door could be heard crashing open. There was the sound of at least three sets of feet frantically heading up the stairs. The first to come into sight was Willow. Her face was drenched with tears and she practically collapsed into Buffy.

"Will what's wrong?" Buffy asked, cradling her friend who sobbed heavily into her shoulder.

But Xander answered for her. "Warren"

Buffy looked confused. "What did he do now?"

"He hurt Tara" Willow practically howled. "And then he took her"

"Oh God. Where did they go? Do you know? Which direction did they go in?" Buffy's mind suddenly whizzed in all directions.

"They were heading towards the woods. We tried to follow, but they did some mojo and..." Xander informed her.

"Right, that's it. I might not be able to kill him, but you mess with me and mine and your gonna pay. He's in for a world of hurt..." She gently shifted Willow to Dawn, who carried on cradling the red head.

"He was with the other two" Anya informed.

"But why? I mean I'd understand going for Buffy, but Tara...he's up to something" Xander said, his face going into thought.

"Well I'm gonna get to him before he does anything else" Buffy announced, her voice full of determination. "Don't worry Will...he will pay. Spike you come with me, guys stay here and look after Phoebe and Willow"

With that Buffy headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Spike looked at Phoebe, who had stopped crying, and then glanced at the others. Something in the pit of his stomach wasn't right. His vampire senses were tingling. But he had no clue what it could be.

He looked at Xander...

"Any thing happens to her..." his voice was threatening, but Xander knew it was just protectiveness.

"No worries Spike." Spike kissed his daughter on the temple and reluctantly passed her to Xander. Without another glance he followed Buffy's trail.

As soon as they heard the front door shut Xander, Willow and Anya morphed. Dawn flew back in surprise when she realised she was suddenly cradling Jonathan.

"Oh God! Buff..." but she was cut off when Warren suddenly put a strange smelling cloth over her nose. With in seconds she was out cold.

"Right boys, phase one of the plan complete" Warren said, holding Phoebe who was wriggling in his grasp. "Time for phase two"

Andrew pulled a little grey pouch from his pocket. He glanced nervously at the little girl and then to Warren, "Are we sure we want to do this?" he asked quietly.

"Andrew, we bind the girls powers, we take her back to the lair, we sell her to the highest evil and we become the gods of he demon world. Think. We will be the ones that got the ultimate power. We will be gods and take over the word, but we cant do that if she does that vanishing thing. Now get on with it"

"If you say so" he took a pinch of a glittery pink powder from the pouch and sprinkled it over Phoebe. She sneezed as the fine dust went up her nose.

"Is that it? Is it done?" Jonathan asked.

"That's it boys. Phase two complete, now we get the hell out of here before the slayer and her vampire get back."

"What about the girl?" Jonathan asked, glancing at Dawn.

"We'll be long gone before she wakes up"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Buffy and Spike had searched every inch of the woods and there was no sign of life anywhere. The moon was high in the sky and was the only light available, so they were glad to have enhanced senses at the time. But after a couple of hours of searching, both decided that where ever Tara was, she wasn't here.

As they walked up the driveway, they noticed all the house lights turned on. They both glanced at each other and picked up pace as they heard worried voices inside. Once they reached the front door the voices stopped. Buffy realised she had forgotten her keys, so knocked instead.

Who answered the door, left them open mouthed.

"Tara?" Buffy managed. "Your here. Do the others know?"

Although Buffy hadn't picked up anything yet, Spike had.

"What's happened?" he suddenly asked.

"W-Warren a-and the others" Tara said nervously as the slayer and vampire barged into the house, panic rising.

In the dining room the whole gang sat around the table, sad looks on all their faces. Dawn's eyes were pink and heavy and she looked pale.

"Dawnie, what happened?" Buffy asked as she rushed over to her side.

Dawn couldn't answer. What ever Warren had used on her, made her feel incredibly tired and sick still.

"When we got here she was like that" Anya said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused, "How long have you been here?" realisation had finally began to dawn it's ugly head.

"She was already gone when we got here." Xander explained slowly.

"If we hadn't have taken the long way home..." Willow sobbed.

"Where the bloody hell is Phoebe?" Spike snapped.

"They took her" Giles stated with utter shock.

To Be Continued...

AN: Dun, dun, dun...grrr, don't you just hate Warren? Any way, how was that? Let me know...and plus incase you were worrying, it is physically impossible for me not to write a happy ending...so dont worry...please be nice with reviews:)

Please Review!

thanks x


	14. When The Good Get Bad

**AN: **So here's the next chapter, i hope you like it...and remember i love reviews! OK, on with the story...plus i have a little season twist...ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**When the Good Get Bad**

_**Previously...**_

"W-Warren a-and the others" Tara said nervously as the slayer and vampire barged into the house, panic rising.

In the dining room the whole gang sat around the table, sad looks on all their faces. Dawn's eyes were pink and heavy and she looked pale.

"Dawnie, what happened?" Buffy asked as she rushed over to her side.

Dawn couldn't answer. What ever Warren had used on her, made her feel incredibly tired and sick still.

"When we got here she was like that" Anya said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused, "How long have you been here?" realisation had finally began to dawn it's ugly head.

"She was already gone when we got here." Xander explained slowly.

"If we hadn't have taken the long way home..." Willow sobbed.

"Where the bloody hell is Phoebe?" Spike snapped.

"They took her" Giles stated with utter shock.

"Oh God" Buffy gasped.

She suddenly felt very faint. She began to breathe deeply, but that only made her feel worse. Her knees felt shaky and unstable and eventually she collapsed. Luckily Spike caught her before she fell. As soon as his strong arms wrapped around her, she fell apart. She cried until she couldn't cry any more.

"It's all right luv, we'll get her back" Spike whispered in her hair as he gently rocked her back and forth.

But Spike felt sick. He never knew until know that that was even possible for a vampire, but he indeed felt sick. If the group weren't around he'd probably cry too , but he had to be strong. Not for them, but for Buffy. His head felt oddly light. The thought didn't seem real. His little girl had been taken. The balance between good and evil could tip, and it wouldn't be in their favour.

"I'll do a locator spell" Willow announced. No one argued with her.

"Anya and i will go out and search the area" Xander added, grabbing his jacket and escorting his fiancée to the door.

"I-I'll take care of Dawn" Tara offered, leading the young brunette up to her room with a cold flannel on her forehead.

"I'll make us all some drinks" Giles said, it may not be the most helpful offer, but it was helpful none the less.

"I'm gonna rip his bleedin' head off" Spike suddenly growled, the sickness soon turning to anger. "If she's hurt..." he cut himself short, the thought too awful to think about.

"I cant find her" Willow suddenly said, "But i can only locate powerful beings, my guess, they've bound her powers"

"I don't care what's right and wrong any more. When i find him, i am going to kill him" Buffy stated, her voice disturbingly calm and even.

Giles re-entered the dining room with a steaming pot of tea and some mugs placed on a silver tray. He gently placed it on the table, trying to avoid the wires from Willows lap top. Surprisingly, Giles had also warmed a mug of blood for Spike too. The vampire noticed this and both shared a smile.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Giles asked, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"What can we do?" Buffy asked rhetorically. "We don't know where they are and there's no way of finding out"

"There may be one way" Willow said quietly.

All heads turned to her as her face took a dark serious feature. She looked between each of them.

"There's a spell or a ritual that allows you to seek anything you desire. It taps into your deepest roots, frees all your senses. It makes you primal, running purely on instinct and emotion. The stronger the emotion the more precise."

"And what's stronger than parents wanting back their baby" Buffy said.

"Exactly" Willow continued, "But hate and anger is also strong. You both have a lot of that. If you have too much, you could turn dark and with the power you both have, it might be too risky"

"We'll do it" Spike said firmly.

"Spike, it might not..." Buffy was about to reason with him.

"Bollocks, slayer...it's the quickest, maybe the only, way to get her back and you bloody well know it" he looked at her.

"Fine, lets do this" she said, grabbing his hand.

"Buffy, i don't think i have to remind you that this is very risky" Giles said, in his father like tone.

She smiled softly at him. "So Will, what we gotta do?" Buffy asked, drying some tears from her face with her sleeve.

"Well..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Phoebe looked around the dark, dank room. Although she had no powers, she still had enhanced senses, due to being half vampire half slayer. A normal human would struggle to see anything, but she saw everything clear as day. The three strange men, which she didn't like at all, had gone up the stairs across the room about an hour ago. They hadn't treated her too badly. She had been fed and the short one with brown hair changed her nappy. But she missed her mum and dad. Plus she had a headache from trying to use her powers, which obviously were not functional at the moment.

She had no idea where she had been taken. The room was just above ground. She could tell because there was a small window where the moon's ghostly light leaked in. Even at her age she loved the night and to gaze at the moon. It must be her vampire side.

Just as she sat down in the almost comfortable crib, footsteps could be heard descending the stairs on the far side of the room. There was a quiet click and the light bulb in the centre of the ceiling came to life.

"Hello, small powerful one" the blonde haired man said. "I am Andrew and i will be your storyteller for the night" he smiled brightly, but Phoebe simply raised an eyebrow at him. He coughed awkwardly, hiding his embarrassment. "Gather round child, for i have an enlightening tale to tell..."

Phoebe stared at the man named Andrew and sighed. At least she wasn't alone. But this better be a good story, other wise as soon as she got her powers, there'd be hell to pay...

"Far away, in a most unusual place, lived three little pigs..."

Oh, he was gonna pay...

_**Back at the House...**_

The candles flickered high to the ceiling, their flame a golden orange with hints of greens and blues. It's white wax dripped onto the wooden floor as the spell was repeated for the final time. In the centre of the magically made circle, both vampire and slayer sat holding tightly to each others hands. Sparks of energy flew in all directions. Giles watched from the safety of the doorway as a bright light began to engulf the occupants of the lounge. As Willow chanted the final words, the white light flashed, blinding all temporarily.

Although Willow felt slightly dazed from the power of the spell, she still found the energy to make sure it worked correctly.

"Buffy? Spike?" they didn't even twitch, there eyes stared blankly ahead, she shakily got up off the floor, "How d-do you feel?" she hesitantly walked towards them.

Suddenly both jerked violently, before collapsing back. They were once again still, but more aware of their surroundings.

"I have the worst bloody headache" Spike complained, rolling over.

"And I've lost the feeling in my fingers" Buffy moaned as she glanced at their still entwined hands.

"Sorry luv" Spike slowly released her hand.

"Did it work?" Giles asked, moving cautiously into the room.

"Yeah" Buffy sighed, "I can smell, hear and feel every thing. I have never felt so connected...it feels..."

"Bloody awful" Spike groaned clutching his head. "How comes you aint got the bleedin' migraine?"

"Oh, my head does hurt. I just know how to channel the pain. My Watcher told me how" Giles smiled proudly at her.

"That's just great, but now what do we do?" Spike asked as he began to stand up, helping Buffy up as he did so. They both felt a little shaky, but they could definitely feel a new energy coursing through them.

Suddenly something crashed through the window. A few shards of glass merely missed Willow as she quickly dodged them. The stone like object rolled onto the floor just inches in front of both Spike and Buffy's feet. They looked at it curiously. Before finally, Buffy bent down and picked the rough, dark grey object up from the floor.

It was icy cold, and though it looked rough, it's surface was smooth and shiny. It was dark grey with small tints of emerald green in it. Though Buffy was holding it, Spike found himself gazing just as hard at it as she was. Both their eyes were fixed firmly on it. After a few minutes passed, and neither moved, Giles decided maybe he should say something.

"May i inspect it?" he asked sheepishly, remembering that the spell Willow performed could backfire, and though the two blondes before him were indeed Buffy and Spike, they were also much more. They were more animal like, and though they currently didn't act that way, the very slight thing could change them.

Both vampire and slayer, either ignored the older man completely or simply didn't hear, as their gaze continued to stare at the object. At first glance, one would assume it was simply a rock, but that was soon becoming apparent to not be the case.

The front door opened and Xander and Anya walked in, with defeated faces.

"We had no luck" Xander said, hanging his coat up. "And what's with the hole in the window? Another job for the Xand man, i see" though usually this was something everyone would joke about, the humour was obviously lacking in the tense atmosphere.

"Oh God" Anya gasped, quickly hiding behind Xander.

"What is it?" Giles asked her.

"That stone. That's not a normal stone. Get it out of here" she shrieked.

"Ahn, honey, calm down" Xander said, turning to face her. "What's with the rock?"

"It pulls out your inner demon. It feeds on everything good inside you until all that's left is bad."

Giles's eyes widened and so did Willows. This thing was feeding on the good inside Buffy and Spike and they were already treading on the fine line from turning primal. If this thing succeeds, then both slayer and vampire will be the ultimate primal evil.

"Quick, Giles do something" Willow shouted as the older man was closer to the pair.

He acted quickly, hitting Buffy's hands hard, hoping to knock the stone from her grasp. Unfortunately the thing seemed to be stuck to her hands like glue. Ignoring the obvious pain this might cause his slayer, he stood back slightly and kicked her hands hard. This time the stone did fall from her grasp. As it fell to the floor, it vanished on impact.

"Good lord, Buffy are you OK?" he asked, slightly breathless.

But something was wrong. The second Giles had finished his sentence, they knew something was wrong. As if in slow motion, simultaneously Buffy and Spike's heads turned towards him. Xander felt Anya back away, and pull on his sleeve as she quietly opened the door.

"Anya, we cant leave" he said sternly, but quietly.

"We have to go...now" she was strangely firm, but yet panicky at the same time.

Xander noticed the unusual fear in her eyes.

"Buffy, Spike..." Giles said quietly as he began to back out of the room. As he stepped back he fell into Xander, who turned away from his fiancée.

"Oh God" Anya shrieked, "We're too late"

Staring back at them were cold empty eyes. They were of the darkest black and they focused hard on the trio before them. Willow had not yet seen them as she stood across the room, not loving the terrified looks on her friends faces.

"Willow can you bring Dawn up some aspirin?!" Tara shouted from the top of the stairs.

Everyone had forgotten about them. Dawn and Tara were oblivious to the spell downstairs.

Suddenly Buffy broke her gaze from the trio. Her head turned upwards and she sniffed the air. It was then for the first time, everyone noticed the darkened roots in her hair. Soon Spike too began smell the air. Something had got their attention. A low deep growl escaped Spike and his features flashed with anger. Buffy too began to growl, which unsettled her friends even more.

"Warren" she hissed, almost snake like, but her voice was still that of Buffy.

"Kill" Spike grunted and Buffy smiled wickedly at him.

Both slowly crouched on the floor. Everyone stared at them too bemused and shocked to do anything. Suddenly, Spike and Buffy leapt through the window with the speed and grace of a cat. They were gone before the remainders of the window hit the floor.

To Be Continued...

AN: So, here you go...i hope you liked this. I thought, lets have a different character go evil in my au season six and then i thought lets have more than one character go evil in my au season six...so this was what i did...but can Buffy ever be truly evil, like the stone has supposedly made both her and Spike...and will they kill Warren? And can the spell be reversed before any one gets hurt...and will Andrew find a better story to read Phoebe? You'll have to find out in the next chapter...i will post it quicker if i get loads of reviews:)

Please Review!

thanks x


	15. Run, Warren, Run

**AN: **So here's the next chapter, i hope you like it...and remember i love reviews! OK, on with the story...i hope you liked the previous chapter, now i wonder what will happen next...ENJOY!!!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns it all...

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Run, Warren, Run**

_**Previously...**_

"Oh God," Anya shrieked, "We're too late."

Staring back at them were cold empty eyes. They were of the darkest black and they focused hard on the trio before them. Willow had not yet seen them as she stood across the room, not loving the terrified looks on her friends faces.

"Willow can you bring Dawn up some aspirin?!" Tara shouted from the top of the stairs.

Everyone had forgotten about them. Dawn and Tara were oblivious to the spell downstairs.

Suddenly Buffy broke her gaze from the trio. Her head turned upwards and she sniffed the air. It was then for the first time, everyone noticed the darkened roots in her hair. Soon Spike too began smell the air. Something had got their attention. A low deep growl escaped Spike and his features flashed with anger. Buffy too began to growl, which unsettled her friends even more.

"Warren," she hissed, almost snake like, but her voice was still that of Buffy.

"Kill," Spike grunted and Buffy smiled wickedly at him.

Both slowly crouched on the floor. Everyone stared at them too bemused and shocked to do anything. Suddenly, Spike and Buffy leapt through the window with the speed and grace of a cat. They were gone before the remainders of the window hit the floor.

"We need to go after them," Giles quickly ordered, throwing on his coat.

The others quickly snapped out of their daze and Willow rushed to get her spell book.

"There should be a reversing spell in here," she told him as he held the door open.

"Lead the way G-man," Xander said, stepping aside for the older man to go first.

"Please don't call me that," he said as he walked into the night, Xander and Anya closely following.

As they shut the door behind them Tara came down the stairs.

"Will..." she stopped herself, noticing the empty house, "Where is everyone?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Buffy and Spike moved like the predators they were through the cool night. They had caught the scent of the enemy. Though they were still Buffy and Spike, their inner primal instincts were taking over. They were helpless to their reactions.

"I smell him," Buffy whispered in disgust.

"I can do one better luv," Spike said glancing at his slayer smirking, "I see him."

And indeed, just through a clearing in the woods Warren stood alone, his face showing obvious panic. The moon rested upon his features, making him a clear and easy target for the angry slayer and vampire. He had taken their baby and after the spell, there were no second thoughts. No thoughts at all. Just action.

They both moved out from the covering of a bush and into the moonlight.

Warren turned around and faced the angry couple. He had hoped his little rock trick would distract the protective parents whilst his gang figured out what to do with Phoebe. He hadn't known about the spell Willow had performed. But once he noticed that it had backfired, he had ran for his life.

"Now, come on guys...I'm sure we can work this out," he laughed nervously, Spike and Buffy growing closer with wicked grins.

_**Just a few feet away...**_

"We have to find them before they do something stupid," Willow told the others.

"And before it becomes permanent," Anya added casually.

All three heads turned to her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Ahn, what do you mean?" Xander asked impatiently.

"Well you know..."

"No we don't," Giles snapped.

"They can only be primal for so long before..." she glanced at them unintentionally adding suspense, "They get stuck that way."

"We must hurry," Giles said sternly, "You should have told us sooner."

It was then they heard a strangled scream. They all glanced at each other their faces paling and ran in the direction of the noise.

It soon became apparent where the noise was coming from. Warren.

Spike had him pinned to a tree by his neck and Buffy had a stake held to his heart. Warren was spluttering for air and was sobbing from fear.

"Pl-please don't hurt me," he pleaded.

But that only made Buffy press on his heart harder.

"I wonder what effect this would have on you," she sighed releasing the pressure slightly, "Would it be quick, or would it be slow?" she applied the pressure again.

"Oh please don't," Warren howled.

"Where is Phoebe?" Spike growled, pressing hard on the man's neck.

"BUFFY!" Willow shouted, eyes wide with horror.

Buffy turned in confusion and so did Spike. Both were distracted long enough for Warren to get free from their loosened grip. He ran into the woods and out of sight.

"Look what you did," Buffy scowled.

"Buffy this isn't you," Willow tried to tell her.

"Buffster, it's us your friends," Xander said cautiously.

"Please don't eat us," Anya said, hiding behind Xander.

"Willow do the spell," Giles suddenly ordered, throwing some crystals at Buffy and Spike.

"What the bloody hell have you done?!" Spike snarled, suddenly finding it impossible to move.

Giles ignored the couples strained efforts to escape the invisible barrier, whilst Willow began to chant in an unknown language.

"Let us go," Buffy growled, her eyes flashing between normal and black.

"OFFINYUS!" Willow shouted into the still night, a cloud of yellow smoke shooting at the vampire and slayer.

Buffy and Spike suddenly went limp in their invisible bonds, appearing to be asleep. The yellow smoke devoured them from head to toe, soon engulfing them completely. Willow watched the spell work it's magic, whilst Xander and Anya glanced at Giles nervously.

Then suddenly the smoke vanished completely, drifting away on the wind. Spike and Buffy's eyes began to flutter open and they lifted their heads. The bonds holding them suddenly broke and they fell to the grassy ground. Buffy clutched her head and tears began to full freely down her face.

"Now how are we supposed to find her," she sobbed to Spike.

He said nothing, simply holding her. In truth he wasn't sure how. The trio had taken Phoebe and hidden her good and proper. They had a chance to find her and they lost it. It wasn't anyone's fault, it just wasn't meant to be.

Willow walked towards the pair and spoke softly, "Buffy, Spike, I'm sorry, but we couldn't let you kill a human being." though she spoke them honestly, she didn't believe her words. Warren deserved what ever came his way.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Phoebe watched them curiously. The mean man had left over an hour ago and since then the blonde man and the short man had been talking in hushed tones. She raised her eyebrow every time they glanced her way. Eventually they seemed to come to an agreement and Andrew, the blonde man, walked up to her crib.

"Small empowered one, we have come to a decision," he started. "The way of the dark side..."

Jonathan coughed, interrupting Andrew's long winded speech.

"We feel guilty and want to take you home," he said bluntly.

"Hey," Andrew whined, "I had a whole speech planned out and everything."

"We have to get her back to Buffy, before Warren gets back," Jonathan told him, picking up Phoebe.

Phoebe had understood their words and was smiling, finally able to go home. Though she would miss Andrew's version of the three little pigs.

_**1630 Revello Drive...**_

Buffy sat on the couch staring aimlessly at the television. She missed her little girl. She had freaked when she first found out she was the mother of an all powerful baby, but now she was finding it unbearable to be without her. Only Spike could ease the pain slightly because no one else knew what they were going through.

Spike walked in from the kitchen, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand.

"Your mum's recipe," he said smiling softly, "Guaranteed to make everything feel better."

Buffy glanced up at him, tears threatening to fall, but she smiled gratefully.

"We almost killed a man tonight," she said eerily, "And I wish I had."

Spike cocked his head and looked down at his defeated slayer.

"Your not the only one luv," Spike assured her sitting beside her on the couch.

"But your allowed to think those things, I'm the slayer," she took a sip of her deliciously warm hot chocolate.

Spike was about to speak again when there was a knock at the door. Dawn shouted that she would get it and the couple began their conversation again.

"Buffy we'll get her back somehow," Spike told her.

"I hope so."

"Buffy! Spike!" Dawn shouted.

Both vampire and slayer looked at each other before rushing to the door.

"Dawn, go upstairs," Buffy ordered her little sister sternly.

Dawn knew better than to argue and retreated hesitantly to her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked, trying to keep herself from strangling the visitors.

"We have something we thought we should return."

To Be Continued...

AN: I had such problems writing this, so please give me nice reviews and boost my confidence. I promise to update quicker as well, but I had such bad writers block. Please review, but be nice! Sorry again for the huge delay, I hope you liked this!

Please Review!

thanks x


	16. Home Sweet Home

**AN:** So here's the next chapter! I just want to say thank you to all my fantastic readers, I love you guys...so please review! Any way, I really hope you enjoy the story!

Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: Joss owns it all...**

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Home Sweet Home**

_**Previously...**_

"Buffy! Spike!" Dawn shouted.

Both vampire and slayer looked at each other before rushing to the door.

"Dawn, go upstairs," Buffy ordered her little sister sternly.

Dawn knew better than to argue and retreated hesitantly to her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked, trying to keep herself from strangling the visitors.

"We have something we thought we should return."

Andrew appeared from behind Jonathan, with little Phoebe in his arms. He gave the briefest smile to the little girl before handing her to her parents. Spike took her and held her close, whilst Buffy stroked her little head and kissed her temple.

"We took good care of her," Andrew said, "I read..."

"Go," Buffy said sternly, her eyes unforgiving, "Get out of my site."

Both men turned to leave, but Jonathan stopped and turned, guilt clear as day on his face.

"We're really sorry," he bowed his head in shame, "We bound her powers, but she should get them back soon."

Buffy was about to tell them to go again when a thought hit her. She knew these two weren't responsible for their actions, it was all Warren. She still had to get him and maybe they knew where he was.

"Where's Warren?" Buffy asked them, stepping outside the house.

Though they looked reluctant to give away their leaders hiding place, they chose, for once in their lives, to do the right thing.

"Follow us," Andrew sighed heavily.

Buffy did just that. She looked at Spike and smiled, happy to have their baby back. She kissed him on the lips sweetly and then Phoebe on the head.

"I wont be long," she sighed.

"What you gonna do?" Spike asked, secretly sad he had to stay home, though he loved to hold his daughter again.

"Cause some pain, make him cry...send him to jail or hell, I haven't decided yet," she grabbed her coat and cell phone and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Warren had returned to his secret hiding place, his heart still hammering wildly from his near death experience. He slumped in the old tatty chair, by the small blacked out window. Just as his breathing began to calm a creature bellowed his name from a shadowy corner.

"Warren!" it growled, stepping into the dimly lit room.

It was about seven foot tall, with foot high horns, twisting together. It's two eyes were dripping with rage as it's armour plated feet stomped up to the tiny man.

"Oh God!" Warren gasped, trying to get away, but failed miserably.

The monster grabbed him round the throat and lifted him to eye level. It's dirty, sharp nails began to penetrate his skin, causing small drops of blood to fall to the ground.

"Please let me go!" Warren begged.

"Where's my power?" the demon growled impatiently.

"The parents...they...they took her," he spluttered, breathing fast becoming a problem.

"You promised me power boy..." it began to grip even tighter around Warrens throat. "We made a deal. You give me the baby, I give you the riches."

"I can give you power..." Warren suddenly said and the creature released the grasp a little, "I know a witch..."

"A witch can not hold enough power to tilt the balance!" it roared with outrage. "You failed boy and I have no time for failure."

Before Warren could speak again the large demon struck him in the stomach with its dagger like claws. Warren disintegrated in the monsters grasp, leaving just his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. The monster looked down at the mess with disgust, before disappearing into the night.

Just as the monster vanished, Buffy and the remaining Trio came into the room.

"I don't see him," Buffy said impatiently, "If this is a trick..."

She stopped herself though, noticing the queasy looks on the two men's faces. She followed their gaze and noticed the burnt clothing on the floor. It too made her feel queasy, no matter how much she had hated the man.

"Looks like he got what he deserved," she said, trying to put on a hard face.

She stepped over the pile of clothes and crouched down by the side of them. She went to pick up his top, but it was smouldering hot. She dropped it again.

"If I ever see you two again..." she said threateningly as she stood.

"You wont," Andrew quickly replied.

With that Buffy stood and left through the back exit. She was silent on her way home, slightly disturbed by how happy she felt that Warren was gone.

She knocked on the door and Spike opened it, still holding Phoebe.

"He's dead," she said vacantly.

At that point Willow and Dawn walked in and stared at her in shock.

"Oh Buffy, you didn't," Willow gasped, her eyes wide.

"No somebody beat me to it," but her friend and sister still didn't find this very comforting, "Not that I would have actually killed him," she added and the girls sighed with relief.

"Mummy!" Phoebe held her little arms out for Buffy to hold her.

Buffy obliged happily and hugged her daughter close.

"Welcome home sweetie," she whispered in her daughters hair.

"So luv, what do you want to do now?" Spike asked his slayer.

"Well I cant torture Warren," she smirked, "And I haven't slept for like...a week."

At that point Phoebe yawned closing her eyes.

"Guess it's unanimous," Spike commented, taking Buffy's hand.

"Night guys," Dawn sighed.

"Night," Buffy replied.

And with that the vampire, the slayer and the miracle child went to bed as a family again.

To Be Continued...

AN: OK, so I found this chapter even harder to write than the last...but I really hope you liked it please, please review this too, unless its a bad review...then please don't...anyway, I hope you liked this and hope you like the next chapter. (I have no reviews for this chapter yet...please, if you like it, review!)

thanks x


	17. A Happy Ending

**AN: **Here it is people, the last chapter...but since when did that ever mean it was all over? Incase you accidently missed it, there is a new chapter before this one...I would be happy to write a sequel if I get enough reviews for this chapter, I hope you like this chapter, it's a happy one...no angst! I wanted to end this on a light hearted note, please review because I love to hear from my favourite readers!

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns it all...**

**Life of the Slayer: Sunnydale's Little Secrets**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A Happy Ending **

_**Previously...**_

"Welcome home sweetie," she whispered in her daughters hair.

"So luv, what do you want to do now?" Spike asked his slayer.

"Well I cant torture Warren," she smirked, "And I haven't slept for like...a week."

At that point Phoebe yawned closing her eyes.

"Guess it's unanimous," Spike commented, taking Buffy's hand.

"Night guys," Dawn sighed.

"Night," Buffy replied.

And with that the vampire, the slayer and the miracle child went to bed as a family again.

_**Three Weeks Later...**_

"Happy Birthday To You!" the group sang.

Phoebe sat at the kitchen counter dressed all in pink, with a huge badge reading _I'm One Today!_ In front of her was a big, pink and white birthday cake with a glittery candle in the shape of a one, happily lit in the middle.

"Happy Birthday To You!" they all chorused.

Buffy lifted Phoebe and rested her on her hip, bouncing her to the beat of the song, causing her to giggle.

"Happy Birthday To Phoebe," Xander drew that part out causing Dawn to giggle so much, she couldn't finish the song.

Buffy placed Phoebe in front of the cake and she got ready to blow out the candle.

"Happy Birthday To You!" the group clapped Phoebe as she smiled excitedly, ready to blow out her candle.

She took in a deep breath, ready to blow out her first ever Birthday candle, when suddenly with a small pop she vanished.

"Not again," they all sighed in unison.

"Buffy when are her powers gonna go back to normal," Dawn whined.

"Soon," Buffy grumbled.

"W-we should try and find her again," Tara suggested.

"If I have to sing one more bloody chorus..." Spike growled.

They weren't sure how, but everyone had got the feeling it was Phoebe's birthday. So they had all gone out and bought balloons, gifts, candles, party hats, streamers and the best cake they could find. However, since Phoebe had her powers back they still hadn't been quite normal. Every time she went to blow out her candles she would vanish and end up somewhere different. It had been odd the first time, it had been funny the second time, it had been oddly funny the third time, but now it was just getting old. But Buffy insisted she had her song sung for her when she blew out the candles, if she ever got that far.

Tara came back in the kitchen holding the little girl, with Buffy close behind.

"She was in the b-basement," Tara said handing the girl to the vampire.

"Good job it wasn't still flooded," Willow commented.

"So are you ready?" Buffy said, smiling over enthusiastically.

They all nodded reluctantly and Giles leant over to whisper in Anya's ear.

"When we get to the final line, blow out that bloody candle," he whispered.

"I'm on it," she said obediently.

"OK, here we go!" Buffy said over happily.

Everyone prepared their big smiles and began the song again.

"Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To Phoebe..." the whole gang paused, ready for the final line, "Happy Birthday..."

Anya blew out the candle and smiled brightly. Buffy looked at her angrily with her arms crossed. Phoebe pouted, confused about what happened to her candle.

"Where my candle?" she babbled to Spike and Buffy, her lip beginning to tremble.

"Bit, if we had to sing one more..." he tried to reason, but Phoebe was all ready beginning to cry.

"Don't cry," Willow said softly.

"We'll light the candle again," Dawn said quickly.

"DAWN!" the gang cried.

"What? Come on guys, one more verse couldn't hurt," she said smiling, though she regretted it all ready.

"Fine," Spike huffed.

"I'll get the lighter," Buffy sighed.

"Are you going to sing?" Phoebe asked innocently.

The Scoobies all shared an exasperated look before Giles said...

"Of course my dear. We'd love to."

Phoebe clapped excitedly, whilst her candle was relit.

"One last time," Buffy said to the others.

"Happy Birthday To You!..."

They did finally manage to get the candle blown out and they enjoyed the rest of the smallest Scooby's birthday.

What ever Sunnydale had up it's sleeve for next year, they'd be ready. And sure enough Sunnydale always managed to amaze the gang with it's little secrets...

**The End** (For Now)

AN: Did you like it? I really hope you did, because I enjoyed writing this story so much! I would be happy to write a sequel if you want one, but you must review and let me know! I really hope you liked this story and thank you to all those who reviewed, you made it all worth while!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!

thanks x


End file.
